Cosas que nunca verás en Beyblade
by Mizaki Shidou
Summary: ¿Takao muerto? ¿Marian dando clases de educación sexual? ¿Kai es un telettubie? Estas son sólo cosas que nunca verás en Beyblade
1. La muerte de un Bladebreaker I

Cosas que nunca verás en Beyblade  
  
(a menos que algún día me pertenezca)   
  
Mizaki Shidou: ¡Hola chavos y chavas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Este nuevo fanfic se compondrá de diferentes historias alternativas que definitivamente nunca se verán en la serie, cada historia durará 2 capítulos máximo y estará dedicada a una situación o personaje en especial. Así que espérense cualquier cosa. Espero que les guste este experimento. Ahora pasemos a lo importante: Beyblade no me pertenece y utilizaré los siguientes nombres para los personajes: Tyson= Takao, Ray= Rei, Mariah=Mao y Hillary =Himuri. Los demás personajes conservarán su nombre gringo porque algunos nombres en japonés o no me gustan (¡¿Cómo es eso de que Tala se llame Yuri?! Yuri me suena muy gay y me recuerda a cierta cantante jarocha) o no me los sé. Eso es todo, espero que lo disfruten.   
  
Les recomiendo que lean esto escuchando los éxitos de los Bee Gees y The Village People. ¿Por qué? Pronto lo sabrán… Jejeje :-D   
  
Primera historia  
  
La muerte de un Bladebreaker   
  
  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
"El muerto al pozo y el vivo a...¡Buscar un sustituto!"  
  
Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando Kai entró con su mal humor habitual a la cocina de Takao. Ésta estaba hecha un desorden como siempre; el refrigerador estaba abierto y gran parte de la comida se encontraba en la mesita donde Takao solía engullirla con singular alegría. Esto no sorprendió a Kai, ya que estaba acostumbrado, pero no se dio cuenta de que Takao no comía en ese momento.  
  
-¡Ahora sí Takao, o te pones a entrenar o te pones a entrenar! ¡Tenemos que mantener nuestro lugar como campeones del mundo y tú no cooperas para nada!- Reclamó Kai. - ¡Siempre te quejas de todo y te la pasas tragando como animal! Y...… ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué no me hablas si esa es tu especialidad?-   
  
Kai revisó la cocina extrañado y se sorprendió al ver a Takao recostado sobre la mesa, aparentemente ignorando a las pilas de comida que se encontraban a su alrededor. Definitivamente algo marchaba mal.  
  
Kai se acercó al chico y lo agitó fuertemente, pero no paso nada.  
  
-Takao, ¿Estas...…- Kai no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta porque en ese momento irrumpieron Rei y Himuri.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Rei extrañado.  
  
-Takao no parece estar muy bien.- explicó Kai quien ya había empezado a preocuparse.  
  
Rei se acercó al cuerpo del chico y estaba a punto de examinarlo cuando Kenny irrumpió en la cocina.  
  
-¿Qué demonios? OO- Exclamó el chico listo del grupo al ver a Takao- ¡Takao! ¡Manchaste la camisa que te presté de salsa barbeque! ¡¡Ahora va a ser muy difícil lavarlo!!-   
  
¿Es necesario decir que todos se cayeron al oír ese estúpido comentario?  
  
- Oh oh- murmuró Kenny después de agitar a Takao y ver que no reaccionaba  
  
- Parece que ya se murió…...- Dijo Dizzy muy acertadamente.  
  
-¡No hay que sacar conclusiones tan rápido!-intervino Rei- Primero hay que revisarlo.  
  
Rei tomó la muñeca de Takao para revisarle el pulso y después puso su cabeza en el pecho del chico para ver si respiraba. Esta revisión tardó varios minutos mientras todos esperaban expectantes.  
  
-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Kai.  
  
- A primera vista; parece que está muerto.- contestó Rei- Pero después de examinarlo bien…... ¡Está definitivamente muerto!-  
  
De nuevo todos se cayeron.  
  
Después de levantarse, Himuri observó a Takao y con los ojos vidriosos tomó la mano inerte del chico y gritó dramáticamente:  
  
-¡TAKAO! ¡TÚ NO! ¿POR QUÉ? ¡YO TE AMABA! ¿Y AHORA QUE HARÉ SIN TI?-  
  
La chica se hincó y sollozó sin soltar la mano de Takao. Rei, se acercó y tomó a Himuri de los hombros tratando de consolarla.  
  
-Sé que es difícil. Yo también lo siento mucho, pera la vida continúa.- susurró el muchacho.  
  
- ¡Tienes razón! ¿Quieres ir a un antro conmigo, Rei?-   
  
-¡Sí! ^^-  
  
-Yo también quiero ir.- intervino Kai.  
  
- ¡Oigan no me dejen atrás yo también quiero hacer relajo!- reclamó Kenny.  
  
- ¡Qué rápido olvidaron a Takao! ¡Y eso que lo querían!- Dijo Dizzy.  
  
- Dizzy tiene razón- exclamó Rei.- Takao está muerto y eso es lo que más importa.-  
  
-Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado.- Quiso saber Kenny.  
  
- Al parecer estaba comiendo esto antes de morir.- comentó Kai mostrando un asqueroso frasco de pepinillos en vinagre uno de los cuales estaba mordido.  
  
-A ver...- Dijo Rei examinando el frasco- ¡Guak huele horrible! ¡Y la fecha de caducidad es del 2 de Octubre de 1968!-  
  
-Eso resuelve el misterio. Takao murió por una intoxicación.- concluyó Kenny.  
  
-El único consuelo que nos queda es saber que Takao murió feliz haciendo lo que más le gustaba: atascarse de porquerías.- Declaró Rei.  
  
- Pero…... Takao…...- dijo Kai con la voz entrecortada- ¡No puede…...no debe morir!-  
  
-Comprendo tu dolor, Kai.- susurró Kenny compasivamente- Takao era un gran amigo nuestro y todos sabemos que tú, al igual que Himuri, lo…-  
  
-¡No es por eso! Ahora que no está Takao: ¡¡¿¿CÓMO DEMONIOS VAMOS A PARTICIPAR EN EL TORNEO??!! ¡¡¡NECESITAMOS UN SUSTITUTO!!!-  
  
-Tengo la solución para esto.- dijo el Sr. Dickenson, quien había entrado sorpresivamente en la cocina. - Acabo de hacer un anuncio y quienes quieran formar parte del equipo estarán aquí en un parpadeo.-  
  
Mientras tanto en el más allá, un muchacho moreno se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera del paraíso. Mientras esperaba, el chico, que no podía ser otro más que Takao, observaba a sus seres queridos en una televisión portátil que le habían prestado.  
  
"¿Qué les pasa?" pensó Takao. "¡Todavía ni me enfrío y ya me quieren sustituir!"  
  
De vuelta a la cocina donde estaban los chicos, la primera aspirante a sustituta acababa de llegar. Se trataba de una muchacha delgada y alegre con una larga cabellera castaña acomodada en el típico peinado ridículo que suelen usar las protagonistas de cualquier anime. Kenny había colocado un escritorio cerca de la mesa donde seguía la comida y el cada vez más putrefacto cuerpo de Takao. La chica no le presto atención a esto y se sentó en una silla frente a Kenny.  
  
-¿Nombre?- preguntó "El Jefe"-  
  
-Miaka Yuuki-  
  
-¿Profesión?-  
  
-Estudiante, chica fácil, damisela en desgracia, sacerdotisa del dios Suzaku y tragona profesional.-  
  
-¿Tragona profesional? ¿Podrías mostrarme tus habilidades?-  
  
Sin decir nada, Miaka se abalanzó sobre la comida que quedaba y se la empezó a devorar rápidamente. Kenny les dirigió la mirada a Kai y a Rei quienes observaban la situación bastante sorprendidos.  
  
-Me gusta su estilo.- dijo Kenny.- Oye, Miaka. ¿Puedes fanfarronear?-  
  
-Nunca lo he hecho ¡chomp! Pero ¡glup! Puedo intentarlo. ¡crunch crunch! ¡chomp chomp!-  
  
-Bien, entonces estás contra…... ¡¡ESPERA, NO TE COMAS ESOS PEPINILLOS!!-  
  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Miaka había ingerido los mortales pepinillos y su cara tomó un saludable color verde-  
  
-¡Ugh! -_- -Se quejó la muchacha - ¡Agh! o.- ¡Auch! o_o ¡Ogh! O.o ¡Guak! O_O ¡Augh! O____O @_@-  
  
La joven cayó al suelo y quedó estática por un buen rato.  
  
-Creo que ya se murió. :S -Dijo Kenny.  
  
-¡UGH AUGH AUCH!- Se quejó de nuevo la chica mientras se retorcía insistentemente.  
  
-¡Ya muérete de una vez!- Gritó Kai golpeando a Miaka en la cabeza con un bat de Baseball que había "tomado prestado" de la casa de Michael.  
  
La chica murió instantáneamente ante los atónitos ojos de Rei y Kenny. (X_X)  
  
-¡La mataste! O_O- Exclamó Rei asustado.  
  
-¿Y qué? De todas formas se iba a morir- respondió Kai cínicamente.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el más allá, el alma de Miaka acababa de llegar a la sala de espera. La chica se sentó al lado de Takao quien le preguntó:  
  
-¿Tú también te comiste los pepinillos?-  
  
-Sí. u_u.-  
  
- No volveré a comer pepinillos por el resto de mi vida.-  
  
-Pero si estás muerto.-  
  
- ¡Ah sí! n//n Quise decir: No volveré a comer pepinillos por el resto de mi muerte.-  
  
-Yo tampoco.-  
  
-¡¡Llévense sus pepinillos en vinagre!!- gritó un vendedor del más allá.  
  
-¡¡Yo quiero!! ¡¡¡Yo quiero!!- gritaron Takao y Miaka probando que, aún después de muertos, los protagonistas de animes no son muy inteligentes.  
  
De nuevo en la Tierra, Kenny, Rei y Kai seguían buscando a un sustituto. En esta ocasión una chica de pelo largo y morado acomodado en una cola de caballo y con una banda en la cabeza se sentó frente al escritorio sin hacerles mucho caso a los dos cadáveres que se encontraban ahí.  
  
-¿Nombre?- Preguntó Kenny  
  
-Arika Ozora Cardona.-   
  
- ¿Profesión?-  
  
-Futbolista, chica tragona, estudiante, y cazadora de bishonens ^^-  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! OO- Exclamaron Rei y Kai al unísono.  
  
-¡Exacto! Por cierto, ustedes son lindísimos. *o*-  
  
-¡Huyamos!- gritaron los dos chicos en cuanto Arika se abalanzó sobre ellos sosteniendo una red gigante para atrapar mariposas.  
  
-¡¡No corran! ¡YO LOS AMOOOO!!-  
  
-¿La contratamos? ^^U - Preguntó Kenny después de que Rei y Kai se las habían ingeniado para mantener a la chica amordazada dentro de un armario.  
  
-¡Ni hablar!- Exclamó Kai. - Ya tenemos suficiente con todas esas fanáticas locas que nos persiguen siempre como para tener a una de ellas en nuestro equipo.-  
  
En ese momento la tercera aspirante entró a la cocina ignorando a los dos cadáveres y al ruido proveniente del armario. Se trataba de una chica rubia de ojos azules y con una expresión de dulzura en su rostro. La chica se sentó tranquilamente frente a Kenny.  
  
-¿No-nombre? o//o- Preguntó "el Jefe" más rojo que un tomate.  
  
-Sammy K. Archer-   
  
- ¿Edad?-  
  
- 14 años. ^_^-  
  
-Este…... ¿Tienes libres los viernes?-  
  
-¡Oye!- reclamó una celosa Dizzy.   
  
-Perdón Dizzy, pero también necesito una vida. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, Rei? ¡Rei! ¡¿Qué demonios?! O__OUU-  
  
Rei se había aburrido y se había puesto a bailar música disco en medio de la cocina usando un traje setentero plateado súper pegadito. (Mizaki: ¡Qué ridículo! Pero que sexy. **)   
  
"AH, AH, AH, AH, Stayin' alive. Stayin' alive" Tocaba la música y Rei se movía mejor que John Travolta ante los asombrados ojos de Kai y Kenny. Sammy, por su parte, se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña.  
  
-Esa música…... ya…... párenla- decía la chica, pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados viendo a Rei como para ponerle atención.  
  
"¡¡Y.M.C.A Y.M.C.A!!" La música persistía; Rei saltó al escritorio y siguió bailando espectacularmente   
  
- Por favor... paren esa música.- Suplicaba la chica.  
  
"In the navy...…" Para desgracia de Sammy la música estaba más fuerte que nunca.  
  
-¡¡PAREN ESA MALDITA MÚSICA!!-   
  
Todos voltearon a ver a la muchacha que ahora estaba muy cambiada. Su pelo se había encrespado, había crecido unos centímetros, sus ojos emitían un brillo rojo, le habían salido unas alas rojas como la sangre, y tenía en la frente un signo extraño.  
  
-Sammy, ¿Qué…...te pasó?- Preguntó Rei casi petrificado.  
  
- Ya no soy Sammy, me he convertido en un demonio milenario capaz de cometer los más terribles y sangrientos asesinatos y ha llegado tu hora mortal insolente.-   
  
-¡¡AAAAAAAH!!!- Gritó Rei preparándose para lo peor, pero en ese momento ocurrió un milagro y la música paró (De hecho Kai había apagado el stereo). La chica volvió a la normalidad y quedó bastante confundida.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sammy. -¿Estoy contratada?  
  
-Este… ...No llames, nosotros lo haremos.- Dijo Kenny.  
  
-Creo que ya no deberíamos admitir chicas.- Comentó Kai después de que Sammy se fue.   
  
-Entonces no tendrán ningún problema conmigo.- Dijo un muchacho de pelo negro que acababa de entrar.- Pueden decirme Kane.-  
  
-¿Y cual es tu profesión?- Preguntó Kenny.  
  
- Soy experto en videojuegos.-  
  
-¿Y eso que tiene de provechoso?- Quiso saber Kai.  
  
-Que gracias a los videojuegos violentos me he vuelto un experto usando armas de fuego.-  
  
Kane sacó una metralleta de su mochila y se puso a disparar matando instantáneamente al pobre de Hitoshi que pasaba por ahí y a uno de los numerosos clones del Agente Smith que estaba escondido.  
  
-No llames, nosotros...…- comenzó Kenny pero Kane lo interrumpió.  
  
-Ya sé que no me iban a admitir como sustituto, pero al menos podría ser su guardaespaldas.-  
  
-No es tan mala idea.- opinó- Kai, Así nos desharíamos de las fanáticas.-  
  
En ese momento Mao entró a la cocina y quedó atónita al ver a los cuatro cadáveres tirados en el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué demon...…- Mao no pudo continuar porque fue atravesada por una lluvia de balas.  
  
-¡La mataste!-Le gritó Rei a Kane-¿Pero por qué?-  
  
-Es que ella sabía demasiado.- respondió el muchacho.  
  
- Creo que ya fueron demasiadas entrevistas hoy. Ha habido demasiada sangre.- Dijo Kenny exhausto.- Sólo se presentará una persona más y ya.-  
  
La puerta se abrió y entró una chica, que se sentó sin fijarse en todas las cosas horribles que había en la cocina.   
  
-¿Nombre?- Preguntó Kenny.  
  
-Releena Peacecraft.-   
  
-¿Y porqué quieres este trabajo?-  
  
-Porque me pelee con Heero y pienso que esta es una maravillosa oportunidad para conocer a otro chico antisocial.-  
  
-Mátala.- Ordenó Kai.  
  
Kane apuntó su metralleta hacia Releena y apretó el gatillo pero…... ya no había balas.  
  
-Maldita sea- maldijeron Kai y Kane al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Veo que no me quieren aquí. ¡Sniff! ;_; Mejor me voy.-   
  
Releena estaba apunto de salirse cuando se resbaló con un pedazo mordido de pepinillo, la chica calló al suelo y se rompió la cabeza.   
  
- Este si que ha sido un día difícil.- comentó Kenny.  
  
- Que bueno que Max no está aquí, porque se traumaría.- Dijo Rei  
  
-¡Hola chicos! ¡¿Qué pasó?! OO- Exclamó Max al entrar a la cocina y al encontrarse con un montón de cadáveres en el piso.-¡Aquí hay mucho muerto! ¡Quiero a mi mami! ;_;-  
  
-Tranquilo Max, lo que pasa es que Takao murió y tratamos de buscar a un sustituto pero ocurrieron algunos accidentes.-Trató de explicar Rei.  
  
-¿Algunos accidentes o una masacre?- preguntó Max más traumado que nunca mientras caminaba con dificultad tratando de evadir a los cadáveres- Por lo menos hubieran hecho primero el funeral de Takao y después buscábamos a un sustituto.-  
  
-Tienes razón.-opinó Kenny.- Primero enterramos a Takao y luego buscamos un sustituto.-  
  
-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con los demás?- Quiso saber Kai.  
  
- Pues los hacemos un hoyo y ahí los dejamos.- sugirió Himuri despreocupadamente.  
  
-¡Entonces, manos a la obra!- exclamo Rei.  
  
Mientras los chicos se retiraban de la cocina el armario se movió insistentemente.  
  
-¡Hey chicos!- gritó Arika que seguía amordazada ahí adentro.- ¡Sáquenme de aquí!-  
  
Esta estúpida y violenta historia continuará…...  
  
MIZAKI: ¿Qué le pareció? Sí ya sé estuvo bastante violenta; maté más gente de la que debería. ¡Gomen! Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que los personajes sean así de psicópatas.   
  
KAI: Más bien tú eres psicópata.  
  
MIZAKI: Un poco, tal vez pero Rei ya me está ayudando con eso.  
  
KAI: ¿Qué tiene que ver Rei en eso?  
  
MIZAKI: Él es mi psicólogo.  
  
KAI: ¡¡¿¿Qué??!! OO  
  
REI: Así es, y ya hemos hecho grandes avances. ^^  
  
KAI: Definitivamente todos aquí están locos.  
  
MIZAKI: XD Sí claro. ¡Eso es todo amigos! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Me gustaría saber que opinan y no estarían de mas algunas sugerencias, ustedes díganme qué cosa no sacaron en Beyblade que a ustedes les hubiera gustado ver y yo haré lo posible para que encaje en alguna de estas mini historias. ¡Mata ne! 


	2. La muerte de un bladebreaker II

Cosas que nunca verás en Beyblade  
  
MIZAKI: ¡aaaah! *o* ¡HOOOOOOLAAAAAAA! :) ¡Estoy FELIZ! ¡Yuju! ^^ ¡Lalalala! ¡WIIIIII! ( Se pone a correr como idiota con los brazos extendidos pretendiendo que es un avioncito)  
  
MAX: ¿Qué le pasa a Mizaki? ¿Tomó algo raro? :s  
  
TAKAO: Probablemente.  
  
REI: ¡Pero se ve bien linda! ¡Parece una niña chiquita! n_n  
  
KAI: ¬¬ Más bien parece una estúpida.   
  
MIZAKI: (Hablando como niña) ¡Tonto! (Patea a Kai) :P  
  
KAI: * ¡Auch! ¿Qué se trae?  
  
KENNY: Según mis estadísticas, Mizaki está así porque recibió reviews.  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Shiiiii! ñ_ñ   
  
TAKAO: De seguro todos esos reviews eran quejas de mis fieles admiradores porque me mataste.  
  
MIZAKI: Compruébalo tú mismo. Ahora contestarás los reviews.  
  
TAKAO: Esta bien:  
  
A Gaby Kon: Sí, tienes razón hubo mucha violencia en el capítulo pasado. Supongo que te angustiaste mucho por mi muerte. ¿Verdad?  
  
MIZAKI: La verdad… no lo creo.  
  
TAKAO: * ¡Grrr! Mejor continuo: Respecto a tu propuesta de matar al Sr. Dickenson, Mizaki la ha tomado en cuenta y la usará en capítulos posteriores. Y bueno, Mizaki no sabe si el Kane que sale aquí se parece al de Beyblade V-force porque ella casi no puede ver v-force y no sabe muy bien cómo es ese Kane. Y por último, gracias por tu review. Ahora responderemos el:  
  
De Yahg-tao: ¡Sí, pobre de mí! T_T ¡Y mis amigos fueron muy crueles, a ver si no hacen algo peor en este capítulo en el que harán mi funeral. Y sí, está chida tu frase y nos gustaría saber que significa, Mizaki y yo somos algo curiosos.  
  
KAI:¬¬ Mas bien son unos metiches que les gusta meterse a donde no los llaman.  
  
TAKAO: ¡Oye! * ¡Cuando termine esto cobraré algunas cuentas contigo! Pero primero contesto los dos reviews que me faltan:   
  
A Asakura girl: ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! O_O ¡¡¿¿Cómo que : "Que bueno que se murió Tyson"!!?? Ó_Ó ¿Y ese trauma con Kai? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¡Yo soy más sexi!  
  
TODOS: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA! XD  
  
REI: (Llorando de la risa ;_;) ¡Qué buena broma! ¡A ti quien te quiera ver en ropa interior! Además las chicas quieren más a Kai porque él es guapo y misterioso y tú sólo eres una papa parlante.  
  
MIZAKI Y MAX: ¡Una papa parlante! XD   
  
KENNY: Eso sonó raro  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Es que Takao tiene forma de papa! ¡JAJAJA!  
  
TAKAO: ******* ¡Ojalá que la última persona que mandó review me tenga más aprecio que ustedes! Veamos  
  
A Aiko 5: "¡Mataste a Takao y a Releena Peacecraft! ¡Eres mi heroína!" ¿¿¡¡Qué??!! ¡Diablos, aquí no me aprecian! ;_; ¡Renuncio! (Se marcha indignadísimo)  
  
MAX: Takao… se fue… O____O  
  
MIZAKI: No te preocupes, va a regresar cuando tenga hambre. A todos mis reviewers, por si no lo he dicho: GRACIAS. Y ahora pasemos al siguiente capítulo. ¡Wow, me parece que voy a ser la primera chava que escribe un funeral chistoso! Pero a ver que les parece. ¿Oka? ~_^  
  
Cosas que nunca verás en Beyblade  
  
  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
"La muerte de un Bladebreaker" Parte II:  
  
"El funeral"  
  
Era una tarde lluviosa. El cuerpo de Takao era velado mientras que todos sus familiares, amigos y conocidos se juntaban para llorar esa gran pérdida. O al menos eso sería lo normal…  
  
-¿Qué carambas estamos haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Enrike quien obviamente, al igual que todos, no tenía ni idea del motivo de la reunión.  
  
-Ni idea, pero lo que sí es seguro es que aquí hay un pésimo ambiente.- Se quejó Robert, él creía que esto era una especie de reunión social.  
  
-Pues a mí no me importa, siempre y cuando esté Rei para poder torturarlo.- opinó Bryan sádicamente.- Por cierto. ¿Qué irá a decir?-  
  
Rei se puso enfrente de todos y pidió silencio antes de empezar su discurso:  
  
-Supongo que ustedes saben porqué nos reunimos aquí.-  
  
- La verdad… no.- dijo Lee francamente.  
  
- ¿Ah, no? O_O ;;; Bueno, estamos aquí para despedir a nuestro amigo Takao, quien desgraciadamente ya no está con nosotros. Sí, sé que es una noticia muy fuerte y comprendo su dolor, pero creo que Takao merece que lo recordemos siempre. ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?-  
  
-Yo.- Dijo Michael levantando la mano- Me gustaría saber… ¿Dónde están los bocadillos?-  
  
Todos se cayeron, aún así Max tuvo el arrojo de contestar:  
  
-Están al fondo. n_n U-  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Comida gratis!- gritaron todos jubilosos antes de irse a echarle mano a las botanas.  
  
- Valla, esta gente es tan tacaña que acepta cualquier cosa gratis.- comentó Kenny.  
  
- Oye Jefe ¿Porqué no les dijiste el motivo de la reunión al invitarlos?- quiso saber Rei.  
  
-Porque si se los hubiera dicho nadie habría venido. Al parecer, la única persona que está apenada por esto es Tala. ¡Míralo!-  
  
Tala observaba al cuerpo de Takao en el ataúd. El chico tenía una gran tristeza y de un momento a otro se puso a gritar:  
  
- ¿Por qué Takao, porqué? ;_;-  
  
-Tranquilo, sé que esto es muy duro para ti.- dijo Lee, tratando de consolar a Tala.  
  
-¡Sí pero no es justo! ¡No es justo!- exclamó Tala mientras estrellaba sus puños contra Takao.  
  
-Calma, nada de lo que hagas lo hará regresar.-   
  
-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Se fue sin antes pagarme los 3,500 pesos que le presté para que cenara! ¡Ahora me dejó sin dinero! ¡Estoy arruinado! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!-  
  
Tala se puso como histérico mientras golpeaba el cuerpo de Takao. Eso no hubiera estado tan mal si no hubiera utilizado un gran mazo para golpearlo, es más las cosas hubieran estado mejor si Tala no hubiera declarado que mataría a Takao si éste no estuviera muerto, y todo hubiera estado perfectamente bien si Tala no se hubiera encargado de convertir al cadáver de Takao en papilla de Bladebreaker ante los atónitos ojos de todos los que ahí estaban.  
  
-Esto es un desastre- declaró Kenny- Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Kai?-  
  
Mientras tanto, Kai estaba bajando las escaleras del edificio donde se realizaba el velorio. El chico creía que todo el asunto era ridículo, y estaba dispuesto a largarse de una buena vez para recurrir a su habitual estado solitario que a él tanto le gustaba. El chavo salió del edificio sin ningún percance, pero al ver la calle vacía sospechó que algo marchaba mal. Aun así, decidió no acobardarse y se aventuró a recorrer el callejón, a sus espaldas se escuchó un ruido, él volteo pero al hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde porque ya estaban sobre él.  
  
-¡NOOOO! ¡AUGH!- Gritó Kai, pero algo lo impidió defenderse, el joven sintió que se asfixiaba y después todo quedó oscuro…  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Increíble! ¡Lo consiguieron!-  
  
- ¡Of course! ~_^ ¡Nadie escapa de Arika Ozora, la gran cazadora de bishonens!-   
  
- ¡Ejem! ¡Olvidas que yo te ayudé con mi magnífico plan!-  
  
-¿Y cual era ese plan, Kris?-  
  
- ¡Algo muy sencillo! ¡Lo jalamos muy fuerte de su bufandita! ñ_ñ-  
  
- ¡Ah, con razón está todo morado!-   
  
- ¡Ay, pobre de mi primo! :s-  
  
- ¡Miren, ya se está recuperando!-   
  
Kai abrió los ojos y se incorporó débilmente hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Al principio, todo a su alrededor parecía borroso, pero luego pudo ver perfectamente con quienes estaba. Frente a él se encontraban Arika Ozora, Rika-chan Himura, Kris Radcliffe Ichijouji Saotome (alias Asakura girl), también estaban Aiko 5, Gaby Kon, Akira Devha, Yagh-tao y un montón de fanáticas observándolo como hipnotizadas.  
  
-O.o ¡Adónde me fui a meter!- comentó Kai asustado.  
  
-Te encuentras en nuestro territorio.- contestó Kris en un tono místico.  
  
- Y ahora obedecerás nuestras órdenes.- dijo Aiko  
  
-¡Así es! ^^-corroboró Rika.  
  
-¡Quiero irme de aquí!- Exclamó Kai desesperado.  
  
* * *  
  
Mientras tanto, Kenny, Max y Rei querían lo mismo que Kai. El lugar donde se realizaba el velorio era un desastre ya que la ceremonia había degenerado en cháchara, después en pachanga y por último en borrachera.   
  
-¡Vamos Oliver, avienta esa pelota!- exclamó Michael sosteniendo un bate.  
  
Oliver obedeció y Michael le pegó tan fuerte a la pelota que ésta fue a estrellarse contra un florero. ¡CRASH!  
  
-¡Home run!- gritó Michael alegremente mientras corría alrededor del cuarto tumbando todo lo que había a su paso.  
  
Pero el partido de Baseball bajo techo donde jugaban los All Stars contra los Majestics no era lo único que estaba fuera de lugar. Salima se había emborrachado y ahora le decía todas sus "netas" a Max.  
  
-Ya te digo, Maxie. ¡Hic! ¡Yo amo a Rei Con! ¡Hic! De heshio yo creo que seríamos la pareja perfecta si no fuera por Mao. ¡Hic! ¡Un día de estos mataré a esa tipa! ¡Hic! -  
  
-No es necesario n_n;;; - admitió Max- Mataron a Mao en el capítulo pasado, Salima.-  
  
-¡No me digash Salima! ¡Hic! ¡Yo soy una gran hechicera! Mira… ¡FLECHA DE FUEGO!-   
  
Salima creó un lanzallamas casero usando un encendedor y fijador para el cabello. Esto provocó una gran flama que incendió el pelo de Robert.  
  
-¡AAAAH! ¡Mi cabello!- gritó el pobre Robert corriendo alrededor del cuarto con la cabeza en llamas.-  
  
-¡Oye, no puedes moverte de tu base, eso es faul!- reclamó Michael enojado.  
  
-¡Qué horror!- comentó Rei observando la escenita- espero que a Kai le esté yendo mejor.  
  
* * *  
  
Kai no sabía si le podría estar yendo peor en ese momento, lo único que sabía era que se encontraba en una plataforma frente a un monton de chicas locas como público. Hiwatari lanzó un gran suspiro y se resignó a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Varias luces rojas y amarillas se prendieron y la música empezó a sonar…  
  
You're so sexi, sexi sexi…  
  
Kai comenzó a bailar frente a las chavas, el chico se veía muy bien llevaba un pantalón y un saco de color negro y una camiseta blanca. Conforme avanzaba la música, Kai se fue quitando su saco poco a poco.  
  
I need more love, I need more excitation…  
  
Ahora seguía la camisa, pero antes de eso el joven, bailó un poco más, acercándose a las chicas que gritaban emocionadas, de nuevo volvió al escenario y poco a poco se desabrochó la camisa botón por botón…  
  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! *O*- Gritaron las chavas cuando Kai dejó al descubierto su varonil torso.   
  
Kai tenía una cangurera donde las chicas le iban poniendo dinero conforme su show avanzaba el joven vio con satisfacción que ya tenía mucho dinero, por lo tanto tal vez valdría la pena seguir adelante…   
  
De manera desenfadada, el dueño de Dranzer se quitó los zapatos y los aventó; los zapatos fueron a caer sobre la cabeza de Arika quien quedó inconsciente, pero eso no les importó a las fans que se abalanzaron sobre los zapatos y comenzaron a pelear entre ellas.  
  
"Ya es hora" pensó Kai, mientras se ponía a bailar justo en frente de Kris y Aiko, si las chicas babeando demasiado, esto empeoró cuando Kai se bajó los pantalones y… ¡¡Quedó en tanga!!  
  
-O______O- Esta fue la única cara que pusieron las chicas por la impresión.  
  
"You're so sexi."  
  
La música se acabó y todo quedó en silencio. A Kai no le había agradado mucho eso, pero sabía que las chicas estarían satisfechas, además, el saber que tenía mucho éxito con las mujeres, lo llenaba de cierto orgullo que a él le costaba trabajo admitir.  
  
-¿Qué les pareció mi show chic…O_O- Kai se quedó sin palabras al ver el estado en el que estaban todas sus fans, unas se habían quedado con cara de traumadas (O___O) otras no dejaban de babear, y otras tantas estaban en estado de zombis.  
  
-¡Ah caray, las dejé loquitas! o_o;;- exclamó el chico sorprendido.  
  
"¡No seas tonto! ¡Ahora puedes escapar!" Le dijo su cerebro cosa que el chico hizo inmediatamente, no sin antes vestirse.  
  
* * *  
  
En estos momentos, el velorio era un gran zafarrancho. Kenny, estaba al borde de la histeria y la desesperación había borrado la sonrisa de la cara de Max.  
  
-¡Ahora sólo falta que me caiga algo encima!- exclamó Kenny desesperado.  
  
En ese momento, Michael arrojó una pelota de baseball que fue a dar contra un frágil candelario que se soltó y cayó sobre Kenny. ¡CRASH!  
  
-Míralo por el lado amable.- le sugirió Max a Kenny mientras éste se sobaba un enorme chipote que tenía sobre la cabeza.- Al menos ahora nada peor puede pasarte.-  
  
-¡Pero a mí sí! ¡Auxilio Bryan me quiere matar!- gritó Rei mientras huía de Bryan.  
  
El dueño de Driger se tropezó y cayó sobre el ataúd de Takao. Rei empujó el ataúd tan fuerte que éste salió rodando hasta caer por la ventana, afortunadamente, Rei había saltado antes de que esto sucediera.  
  
-Estuvo cerca- suspiró Rei.  
  
- Pero el ataúd no se salvó.- dijo Kenny preocupado.  
  
-¡No le va a pasar nada!- opinó Max.  
  
Los chicos se asomaron para ver que le había pasado al féretro, éste estaba algo roto y había caído en medio de la calle, en ese momento un coche chocó contra él y una pipa de gas se estrelló contra ambos causando una gran explosión. ¡BOOOM!  
  
-¡Genial!-comentó Kenny sarcásticamente- ¡Ahora no podremos enterrar a Takao!-  
  
-¡A Takao, tal vez no pero a Rei sí!- exclamó Bryan sádicamente mientras perseguía a Rei con una sierra eléctrica.  
  
* * *  
  
Mientras tanto, en el más allá, Takao se encontraba en la oficina de ubicación de almas, muy pronto sabría si iría al cielo o …  
  
-¡Al infierno! ¡Ahí es adonde irás!- exclamó el trabajador del más allá  
  
-¿Pero por qué?- se quejó Takao.- Yo no he hecho algo malo.-  
  
-Pero tampoco has hecho nada bueno sólo molestar a todo el mundo. Así que ¡Au revoir!-  
  
El trabajador apretó un botón y el suelo que estaba pisando Takao se desvaneció. El chico cayó por el vació hasta que su patético trasero se estrelló contra el piso del infierno.  
  
-Este lugar me da miedo.- comentó el chico observando a su alrededor.  
  
-¿Tú crees? A mi me parece de lo más acogedor. n_n- dijo una voz detrás de él.  
  
Takao volteó y se aterró al ver a quien le hablaba…  
  
-¡NOOOOOO!-Gritó presa del pánico- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ES NICOYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-¡Sipi! :) ¡Soy la princesa del infierno en persona!-dijo Nico afilando sus garras.- Y creo que me divertiré mucho contigo… ¡BUAJAJAJAJAJA!-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
* * *  
  
-Por fin se acabó la pesadilla- comentó Max ya que el velorio se había acabado y los demás Bladebreakers estaban en la misma casa.- Pero me preguntó qué será de Takao…-  
  
-No te preocupes.- dijo Rei mientras se sanaba las heridas que el maniaco de Bryan le había causado.- Estoy seguro que él se encuentra en un lugar mejor…-  
  
FIN  
  
MIZAKI: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó la primera mini-historia de "Cosas que nunca verás en Beyblade"?  
  
TAKAO: ¡A mí no! ¡¿Porqué me mandaste con Nicoyasha?! ¡Ya es demasiado que ella me torture en sus propios Fanfics!  
  
MIZAKI: Es que tenía que hacerlo estaba en mi lista de cosas por hacer, mira: 664.- Lavar los trastes. 665.- Actualizar mis Fanfics. 666.- Poner a Nicoyasha en uno de mis Fanfics. ¿Lo ves? También le hice caso a la propuesta de Asakura girl de poner a Kai en ropa interior.  
  
TAKAO: ¡Pero tú lo pusiste en tanga, pervertida!  
  
MIZAKI: Pero él no se queja porque le dieron mucho dinero por su show.  
  
TAKAO: ¡Demonios! **  
  
NICOYAHA: ¿Me hablabas? n_n  
  
TAKAO: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O_O  
  
MIZAKI: ^^U Cómo sea, ahora pasemos a…  
  
"LOS ANIME AWARDS"  
  
MIZAKI: Esto es fácil, sólo tienen que hacer la siguiente votación:  
  
¿Cuál de estos personajes es el más odioso?  
  
a.-) Takao Kinomiya  
  
b.-) Releena Peacecraft  
  
c.-) Mei Lin   
  
d.-) Bryan  
  
e.-) Algún otro.  
  
MIZAKI: Manden sus votaciones y en el próximo capítulo sabremos quien es el ganador. Por último me gustaría saber: ¿En qué página de internet puedo encontrar datos de Beyblade v-force? También me gustaría conocer sus sugerencias. Bueno eso es todo y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo titulado: "La navidad de los Bladebreakers" Ahora sí, hasta la vista y pásensela super! ¡Sayo! 


	3. La Navidad de los Bladebreakers

Cosas que nunca verás en Beyblade  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Hola! ¡Y por fin estamos en la época navideña, ya saben, posadas, piñatas, dulces, regalos y demás faramallas que sólo tienen el objetivo de hacernos gastar para que los cerdos capitalistas se enriquezcan! No es que esté en contra de la Navidad sólo pienso que no hay que gastar a lo loco, sino que hay que divertirse y pasarla bien con los amigos, la familia y todo ese rollo. ¡Alégrense! Yo estoy haciendo eso, ya que he estado deprimida toda la semana sólo para hartarme y llegar a la conclusión de que no vale la pena. ¡Sí reprobé mate, y qué! No se va a acabar el mundo.  
  
KAMUI: ¡Claro que sí! El mundo se acabará en el año 1999 y yo seré quien lo decidirá.  
  
MIZAKI:¬¬ Ya casi va a ser el año 2004, y seguimos aquí, baka.  
  
KAMUI: ¡Ah caray! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer si no va a haber batalla del fin del mundo?  
  
MIZAKI: Podrías hacer algo que beneficie a la humanidad, como hacer que Subaru, Yukito, Touya, Oliver y Enrike dejen de ser gays.  
  
KAMUI: O__O ¡Eso si va a estar difícil! Mejor me regreso a mi manga.  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Así está mejor! n_n y para los que no conocen a Kamui-chan nada más les digo que es el protagonista de "X" un manga bien chido que ya están sacando en español, lo malo es que está medio caro y es algo difícil de conseguir, yo nada más tengo el tomo 4; así que si estaban angustiados porque no sabían que regalarme esta navidad ya saben que estaría muy feliz si tuviera todos los tomos y la película de X. Si me los van a dar ¿verdad? *o*  
  
KAI: ¿No que no debíamos ser materialistas y todo eso?   
  
MIZAKI: ¡Ejem! Este… yo… ¡Maxie! ¡Contesta los reviews! n///n;;;  
  
MAX: ¡Aquí voy! =3 Comencemos con:  
  
Asakura girl: Bien, como ves, aquí estamos de nuevo y gracias por decir que soy la cosa más tierna del mundo. ñ//ñ Aunque ¿No crees que eres algo cruel con Takao? ¿Y cómo es eso de que Mizaki es la mejor escritora? ¿Estás segura?  
  
MIZAKI: ñ///ñ gracias, no me lo merezco.  
  
TAKAO: ¿En serio te refieres a ESTA Mizaki? Si es así (toma a Mizaki del cuello de su camisa) ¡¡¿Quién eres y que has hecho con la verdadera Mizaki?!!  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Ya déjame engendro! ¿O quieres que te mande al infierno otra vez?  
  
TAKAO: ¡No todo menos eso! O_O  
  
MAX: ^^U Ahora pasemos con el review de:  
  
Akira Devha: Muchas gracias por escribir, y Mizaki hará caso a tus sugerencias. ¿Bryan es gay? No lo sabíamos.  
  
ENRIKE Y OLIVER: ¡Bienvenido al club, Bryan!  
  
BRYAN: **  
  
MAX: Por cierto, Akira, ¿Dónde queda el mundo de las devas? Parece que es un lugar interesante. ¡Y valla, también pides que alguien se muera, que trauma!  
  
¡WAAA!  
  
KAI: Llorón.  
  
MAX: Ya me calmé, pasemos al review de:  
  
Aiko 5: Sí tienes, razón a nadie le importa si la persona que pone un review no dice algo inteligente, con tal de que lo ponga, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior y espero que te guste éste. ¡Gracias!  
  
MAX: Pasemos al de Gaby Kon.  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Préstamelo, yo lo quiero leer! (lo lee) ¡Uy, picarona, que se me hace que a Gaby le gusta Kane! ^o~ ¡Uy!  
  
MAX: ¡Qué infantil eres!   
  
MIZAKI: Mira quien habla. :P  
  
MAX: :P  
  
MIZAKI: Perdón por la carrilla, Gaby, y muchas gracias por la dirección que me diste aunque todavía no he checado la página porque me castigaron el Internet. T_T De nuevo gracias por todo. Por último, pero no menos importante responderé al review de…  
  
MAX: ¿Qué no los iba a responder yo?  
  
MIZAKI: No, ya no, prefiero responderlos yo :P. Bien, como decía antes de ser interrumpida, voy a responder el review de:  
  
Mariah-chans: ¡Gracias por escribir! Y no fuiste la única que se quedó babeando, que se me hace que todas lo hicieron. Y yo tampoco odio a Takao sólo me gusta lastimarlo, igual que a Kai. :) Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son Eitan y Némesis? Quisiera conocerlos.  
  
KAI: Eres una metiche  
  
MIZAKI: Y tú un amargado. No te lastimo sólo porque le agradas a Kris.  
  
KAI: ¿Y qué te impide hacerlo?  
  
MIZAKI: Buen punto. (Saca un dispositivo para activar una bomba y esta a punto de ponerlo a funcionar cuando…)  
  
REI: ¿No deberías de comenzar la historia?  
  
MIZAKI: Si es cierto. ¡Te salvaste Kai! Ahora: ¡COOOOMENZAMOS!  
  
  
  
Cosas que nunca verás en Beyblade  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Segunda historia  
  
La navidad de los Bladebreakers  
  
Era la noche antes de Navidad, no había algún ruido en la casa, ni siquiera el de un ratón. Las medias estaban colgadas esperando a ser llenadas por los regalos de San Nicolás. Mao estaba en la cama con Rei, la niña estaba arropada y soñando con… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué demonios hace Mao en la cama de Rei? **  
  
-¡Yo qué se! ¡Tú estás escribiendo la historia!- respondió Mao.  
  
¡Diablos, es verdad! Bien, todos estaban dormidos cuando un extraño ruido se escuchó en el piso de abajo despertando a los habitantes de la casa, quienes decidieron bajar a ver que pasaba.  
  
-¿Qué será ese ruido?- preguntó Rei mientras él, Max y Mao bajaban por las escaleras.  
  
-¡Tengo miedo!- exclamó Max. - ¿Qué tal si es el Grinch que se quiere robar la Navidad?-  
  
Los tres jóvenes se acercaron con cautela a la cocina, porque ahí era de donde provenía el ruido pero al entrar se espantaron tanto que echaron un grito espectral.  
  
-¡AAAAAAAAAA!-  
  
- ¿Qué les pasa? ¡chomp! ¡gluf! ¿Porqué se espantan?¡crunch! ¡crunch!¡Sólo soy yo! - dijo Takao acabándose lo que iba a ser la cena de Navidad.  
  
-¡Por eso!- respondieron todos unánimemente.  
  
-¡Eres un cerdo!- comentó Mao- ¿Qué no te enseñaron a comer correctamente?-  
  
-¡Claro gloff, que si BUUUUURP!- Respondió Takao hablando con la boca llena.  
  
-¡Guacala!- murmuró Max tapándose los ojos ante tal desagradable escena- Hubiera preferido 1000 veces ver al Grinch!-  
  
-Hablando de amargados. ¿Dónde está Kai?- quiso saber Takao.  
  
- Creo que sigue durmiendo en su cuarto- contestó Rei.  
  
Mientras tanto, Kai acababa de despertarse después de tener una pesadilla. El joven se sentó en su cama y se puso a ver lo que había en su cuarto, era medianoche y naturalmente no se podía ver gran cosa, pero Kai estaba seguro de que no era la única persona en ese cuarto y sus dudas se disiparon cuando una voz fantasmal lo llamó por su nombre.  
  
-Kai, Kaaaaai-   
  
-¡Sal de donde quiera que te encuentres si no quieres que te rompa el hocico!- amenazó Kai.  
  
-¿Y cómo me lo vas a romper si no sabes donde estoy?- preguntó la voz burlonamente.  
  
-¡Ya se donde estás! Detrás de las cortinas- respondió Kai triunfalmente señalando al par de pies que se asomaban por las cortinas.  
  
-¡Diablos!-maldijo la voz- Esta bien, saldré pero no me golpees-  
  
El dueño de la voz no era otro más que Kane (¡Sí, el de Beyblade v-force!) el joven tenía un aspecto espectral y numerosas cadenas estaban alrededor de su cuerpo.  
  
-Kai, has sido alguien demasiado amargado.- comentó Kane con la voz más terrorífica que podía hacer.- Yo soy un fantasma que ha venido a advertirte que en esta noche te visitarán tres espíritus: el del pasado, el del presente y el del futuro para que te enmiendes y cambies tu forma de ser.-  
  
-¡Sí como no! - contestó Kai incrédulamente- Tú no puedes ser un fantasma porque no estás muerto, y deja de hablar como fantasma, pareces idiota.-  
  
-Okay.- dijo Kane tranquilamente, con su voz normal- Sólo quería jugarte una broma, pero veo que no funcionó, así que mejor me voy de una vez, tengo una cita con Gaby Kon. ¡Sayo!-   
  
El chico se despidió y salió del cuarto dejando a Kai solo con sus pensamientos.   
  
El resto de la noche fue tranquila, a excepción de que Takao estuvo roncando toda la noche, pero aún así todos durmieron bien. Así que, a la mañana siguiente, los niños de la casa (entiéndase Max y Takao) se levantaron muy temprano a ver los regalos que habían recibido.  
  
-¡Viva!- exclamó Max alegremente- ¡Santa me trajo los juguetes de "Bob el constructor" y de "Los Teletubbies" que yo tanto quería! :) ¿Y a ti que te trajeron, Takao?-  
  
- Déjame ver.- dijo Takao abriendo ansiosamente su regalo.- Estoy seguro de que es algo fantástico, como un mágico y maravilloso… ¡¿PEDAZO DE CARBON?! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!-  
  
-¡Qué has sido un niño muy malo!-respondió Max como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.  
  
"¡Maldición!" Pensó Takao. "Ahora tendré que esperarme hasta el próximo año para recibir la película y la muñeca de "Barbie en el lago de los cisnes".  
  
-¡Buenos días, chicos!- saludó Rei alegremente.- ¡Espero que estén listos para este día porque hoy habrá fiesta, regalos y Takao tendrá que ir por el pavo de Navidad!-  
  
-Pero si ya teníamos el pavo, ¿Qué no?- preguntó Himuri extrañada.- Estuvimos toda la tarde de ayer preparándolo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-  
  
-¿Tu qué crees?- dijo Kai sarcásticamente.  
  
Himuri comprendió inmediatamente el sarcasmo y observó a Kinomiya con ojos asesinos.  
  
-¿Crees, que yo me comí todo el pavo?- comentó el chico haciéndose el inocente- De ninguna manera, lo que pasa es que… este… ¡Anoche llegó el Grinch en una nave espacial y se llevó toda la comida! Yo quise proteger al pavo pero me rodearon como veinte robots mutantes del futuro y yo los tuve que enfrentar, hubiera terminado con todos de no ser porque uno hizo trampa y …-  
  
-¡DÉJATE DE EXCUSAS Y VE POR EL PAVO AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE CONVIERTA EN EL PLATILLO FUERTE DE LA CENA, LECHÓN ESTÚPIDO!- Gritó la "tierna" Himuri.  
  
-O_O E-esta bien- respondió Takao bastante traumado antes de salir de la casa.  
  
Los chicos se encontraban en una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad y cerca de las montañas. Takao sintió una enorme flojera, al salir, ya que el chico no tenía ganas de caminar hasta la ciudad de Tokio.  
  
"Sí supiera manejar, todavía sería más probable que fuera" pensó el chico. "Pero creo que mejor no iré, ¡Qué flojera! Aparte de que ya me imagino que las tiendas van a estar atascadas de personas y luego va a resultar que ya se vendieron todos los pavos y la vueltecita no me serviría de nada, mejor me regreso; ¡Tengo hambre!."  
  
Takao abrió la puerta para meterse a la casa pero desistió al oír que Himuri gritaba:  
  
-¡Oye Rei! ¿Conoces una buena receta para cocinar cerdo asado?-  
  
"¡Uyk!" pensó Takao espantado "¡Creo que mejor será que consiga ese pavo cueste lo que cueste! Pero, ¿En dónde puedo hallarlo? Tengo que pensar…"  
  
El chico se sentó en un tronco que estaba cerca de ahí y se puso a meditar, claro que esto le costó trabajo porque el estúpido casi nunca lo hacía, pero un picotazo en el pie lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-¡Auch!- exclamó el chico- ¡Vete de aquí estúpido pavo! ¿Qué no ves que estoy buscando la manera de encontrar un… pavo?-   
  
El Bladebreaker quedó sorprendido al encontrarse a un pavo tan fácilmente y trató de agarrarlo con cautela…  
  
-¡Ven aquí estúpido pavo!- el joven saltó para atrapar al animal, pero éste fue más rápido y escapó antes de que su captor cayera sobre él, haciendo que Takao se estrellara contra un montón de nieve.- ¡Vas a ver! ¡Te atraparé aunque sea lo último que haga!-  
  
Mientras tanto, en la cabaña los chicos estaban tomando chocolate caliente y comían las galletas hechas por Mao.  
  
-¿Les gustan mis galletas?- quiso saber Mao.  
  
-Están deliciosas.-respondió Max- Pero ¿No crees que estás algo obsesionada con Rei-chan?- comentó el chico viendo a las galletas que tenían la forma de la cara de Rei.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Mao  
  
-¡Por nada! ^^U-  
  
¡DING DONG! El timbre sonó insistentemente distrayendo a los habitantes de la casa, Rei fue apresuradamente a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que sus visitantes eran…  
  
-¡Bryan! ¡Tala! Que… agradable sorpresa- saludó Rei en un tono que parecía indicar justo lo contrario a lo que había dicho.  
  
- Sólo pasábamos por aquí- dijo Tala- de hecho tuvimos que recorrer 15 kilómetros para estar "por aquí" así que sería una descortesía si nos dejan afuera.-  
  
-¡No los vamos a dejar afuera! ¡Pasen pasen!- exclamó Rei cortésmente- ¡Es Navidad así que por hoy me olvido de todos los problemas que hubo entre nosotros, como el hecho de que Bryan siempre quiera matarme!-  
  
- Bien dicho, Rei.- comentó Bryan - Y te puedo asegurar que hoy nos divertiremos mucho los dos… ¡Buajajajajajaja!-  
  
"¡Glup!" Pensó Rei "Creo que si en verdad aprecio mi vida debería de irme de aquí…"  
  
* * *  
  
El bosque es un lugar bastante tranquilo y silencioso, sobre todo en época de invierno, pero en ese día de Navidad, la calma natural del lugar, se vio interrumpida por una curiosa persecución. De entre los arbustos, salió corriendo un pavo, iba tan rápido como podían ir las aves de su especie, y entonces, mientras, corría el tiempo se detuvo y debajo del pavo apareció el siguiente letrero:   
  
PAVO  
  
(Gordus, deliciosus)  
  
-¡Gorgorgorgorgor!- hizo el pavo ya que todo volvió a la normalidad y siguió corriendo.  
  
Detrás del pavo iba un chico persiguiéndolo, el joven llevaba un cuchillo y un tenedor en sus manos, mientras corría el tiempo se detuvo de nuevo y debajo del chico apareció este letrero:  
  
TAKAO KINOMIYA  
  
(Cerdus, estúpidus)  
  
-¡Ven aquí, estúpido pavo!- gritó el chico, y continuo su persecución.  
  
Takao estuvo persiguiendo al ave un buen rato en el bosque pero al ver que no podía alcanzarlo decidió usar la única cosa que podía maniobrar correctamente: su blade.  
  
- ¡Dragoon atrapa a ese pavo!- ordenó el Bladebreaker.  
  
La bestia bit iba tan rápido como podía mientras Takao seguía a las dos criaturas, el pavo se vio acorralado y parecía que no podía escapar, pero el plumífero era más hábil y corrió antes de que el blade chocara contra un enorme árbol. El impacto fue tal que el árbol se cayó aplastando a Takao y al pobre de Dragoon.  
  
-¡Auch! @_@-se quejó Kinomiya- no creo que haya algo más doloroso que esto.  
  
Entonces del árbol salió un pájaro carpintero indignado de que hubieran acabado con su hogar y se puso a picotear la cabeza del joven varias veces.  
  
-¡Auch! ¡Ay! ¡Déjame! ¡Me duele! #T_T# ¡Eso me pasa por abrir mi bocota!-  
  
Volviendo a la cabaña, los chicos y todos los invitados se estaban aburriendo un poco…  
  
- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Max, quien ya se había cansado de jugar con sus juguetes.  
  
-¡Que tal si rompemos la piñata!- sugirió Tala.  
  
-Nosotros no tenemos piñatas.- dijo Kai.  
  
- ¡Pero yo sí!- exclamó Bryan mientras sacaba de su mochila a una piñata que se parecía mucho a Rei.- ¡Hay que ponerla!-  
  
Los chicos así lo hicieron pero antes de que se pusieran de acuerdo para ver quien le pegaba primero a la piñata, Bryan agarró un palo y se puso a golpearla mientras cantaba como maniático.  
  
-¡Dale dale dale, no pierdas el tino, porque si lo pierdes, pierdes el camino! ¡1 2 3!-  
  
¡CRASH! La piñata se rompió por la fuerza de los palos pero para descontento de los invitados, ésta no tenía dulces, el único satisfecho era Bryan.  
  
-¡Sí muere, Rei, muere! ¡Jajajaja!- el miembro de los Demolition Boys exclamaba jubilosamente mientras saltaba sobre lo que había quedado de la piñata mientras todos (excepto Tala y Kai) lo observaban sintiéndose algo aterrados.  
  
-O__0 Como que es "algo" violento el niño. ¿No?- comentó Mao.  
  
-Pobre Rei, debe estar aterrado- dijo Kenny- Por cierto ¿Dónde está Rei?-  
  
-Se encuentra debajo del sillón, temblando como un gato asustado- susurró Himuri. - Ojalá que Bryan no se de cuenta, si no, Rei podría convertirse en la primera piñata humana de la historia.-  
  
Mientras esto sucedía en la cabaña, Takao estaba tratando de atrapar al desdichado pavo; generalmente cuando se trata de cazar a una presa se necesita de mucha inteligencia e ingenio de parte del cazador, pero como esas son cosas de las que Takao carece el, chico no tuvo más remedio que usar la ayuda del mejor sustituto: la tecnología. Y para esto Takao decidió utilizar uno esquíes turbopropulsionados marca "ACME" el muchacho ya los tenía puestos y estaba esperando a que el animal pasara cerca de ahí. Y entonces sucedió:  
  
-¡Gorgorgorgorgor!-   
  
En cuanto el pavo apareció corriendo, Takao prendió sus esquís y se puso a perseguirlo, pero el pavo lo evadió de nuevo y lo malo es que los esquís iban tan rápido que el chico no pudo hacerlos cambiar de dirección, y mientras seguía avanzando el pobre no hacía más que chocar contra las ramas de los árboles hasta que su travesía desembocó en un profundo precipicio que del que él no pudo huir.  
  
-¡AAAAAAAH!- gritó antes de caer en el vacío.  
  
* * *  
  
De nuevo en la cabaña, la fiesta se estaba poniendo muy divertida, todos estaban alegres y Max había propuesto que cantaran villancicos.  
  
- ¿Cantar villancicos? ¡Ni hablar!- comentó Kai desde el rincón donde él estaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.-  
  
- ¡Ándale! ¡Sólo una! ¿Síiiiiii? *o* - suplicó Max poniendo ojos de cachorrito.  
  
Nadie podía resistirse a esa mirada, ni siquiera el rudo Hiwatari quien terminó por ceder.  
  
-¡Viva! ^^- exclamó Max- Les cantaré un villancico de mi inspiración.  
  
El niño cerró los ojos y se puso a cantar alegremente la siguiente canción:  
  
El villancico de Max  
  
(Esta canción se canta con la misma melodía de "Los peces en el río")  
  
Takao se está atascando  
  
de cerdo y pavo asado  
  
y a mi me ha asombrado  
  
que él aun no ha vomitado.  
  
(coro)  
  
Pero mira como come Takao en Navidad  
  
Pero mira como come, parece un animal,  
  
Traga y traga y vuelve a tragar   
  
Si sigue en esos planes todo se va a acabar…  
  
Al terminar la canción todos prorrumpieron en aplausos.  
  
-¡Bravo!-vitoreó Kenny- Te basaste en un hecho real ¿cierto?-  
  
-Y hablando de ese tragón- dijo Himuri- Me pregunto que tanto estará haciendo.-  
  
* * *  
  
El joven se puso bien su gorra y se armó de valor para lo que iba a hacer, se trataba de algo muy peligroso pero a él no le importaba porque era su última alternativa, además nada podía ser peor que lo del precipicio. Takao se amarró a su espalda un cuete gigante y prendió la mecha, si eso no le daba suficiente propulsión para agarrar al pavo nada lo haría. El cuete salió echando chispas rápidamente mientras que Takao prácticamente volaba, siguió derecho hasta encontrar al pavo, quien estaba distraído.  
  
-¡Por fin te tengo!- exclamó el chico triunfalmente mientras sostenía al ave entre sus brazos.-¡Ahora no te escaparas! Oh…oh- la expresión de triunfo del chico se cambió por una de terror al ver que se dirigía con todo y cuete hasta la casa.  
  
-¿Pero qué es eso?- preguntó Salima al ver que algo se aproximaba rápidamente hacia la casa.  
  
-¡Es un cuete! ¡Huyan!- exclamó Kenny.  
  
La mayoría de los invitados alcanzaron a cubrirse justo a tiempo cuando Takao entró volando por la ventana y chocó contra la pared, y entonces ¡BOOOM! El cuete explotó destruyendo gran parte de la sala, Bryan, Tala, Salima y el Sr. Dickenson, quienes no habían alcanzado a cubrirse salieron volando junto con Takao y el pavo.  
  
-¡Los Demolition Boys han sido vencidos otra vez!- exclamaron Bryan y Tala mientras desaparecían en el cielo al más puro estilo del Equipo Rocket.  
  
Salima y el Sr. Dickenson no tuvieron mucha suerte ya que cayeron en un estanque lleno de pirañas y para acabarla de amolar un poste de luz cayó sobre ellos electrocutándolos al instante.  
  
Takao por su parte, solo voló unos cuantos metros del suelo y tuvo la desgracia de caer fuertemente en la sala de la cabaña ante la furiosa mirada de sus, ahora ex-amigos.  
  
-¡Takao eres un idiota!- reclamó Himuri enojada- ¡Destruiste parte de la casa, acabaste con la comida y también se destruyeron los regalos! ¡Arruinaste la Navidad!-  
  
- ¡Oye! ¿Qué no has visto el especial de Navidad de "¡Hey Arnold!"?- se defendió Takao- La Navidad no son sólo fiestas y regalos, ni ver quien obtiene las mejores cosas primero. ¡No! La Navidad es tiempo de paz, es pasarla bien con la familia y los amigos, la Navidad es dejar de pelear y sobre todo: perdonar los errores cometidos y volver a empezar para hacer un futuro mejor.-  
  
Todos se enternecieron al escuchar el sermón cursi que Takao probablemente se había aprendido de todos esos especiales navideños de la tele. Lo observaron indulgentemente y Kai le tendió la mano mientras le decía:  
  
-Tienes razón, amigo mío esta Navidad hay que disfrutarla celebrando el solo hecho de estar juntos y felices, debemos de unirnos fraternalmente y tratarnos como hermanos… ¡Pero no lo haremos contigo!- grito Kai al tiempo que sacaba a Takao propinándole una fuerte patada en el trasero.  
  
-¡Así se habla, Kai!- vitorearon todos.  
  
Y así, los Bladebreakers, Mao y Himuri pasaron juntos una velada encantadora llena de alegría, amistad y deliciosa comida. Rei salió de su escondite y se unió a la celebración contento de que Bryan se hubiera ido, Max siguió cantando villancicos estúpidos, Kai se fue a un rincón como siempre lo hacía y Takao… bueno, Takao encontró por fin su lugar en el mundo…  
  
-¡Esto no es gracioso!- se quejó Takao observando como sus amigos se divertían en la cabaña mientras él pasaba la noche en una casita para perros.  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
MIZAKI SHIDOU: ¡Bien eso es to… eso es to… eso es to-to-todo amigos! (XD ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que soy fan de los Looney Tunes?) Este es el primer especial de Navidad que escribo y no quería que fuera tan ñoño como los especiales que sacan en la tele. El único objetivo de todo esto es divertir y no dar moralejas baratas, ya que en estos tiempos la Navidad es tan internacional que cada quien le da el significado que le quiere dar y es mejor respetar las creencias de cada quien ¿no creen? Me gustaría saber que les pareció, honestamente yo creo que el final me quedó un poco trunco pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió y respecto a la escena en la que mueren el Sr. Dickenson y Salima la hice para que vean que yo si cumplo lo que me piden, por más trabajo que me haya costado matar a Salima. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y quisiera decirles que tal vez a partir de ahora no pueda actualizar tan seguido como quisiera, porque tengo castigado el internet y además tengo que recuperarme y estudiar para mejorar mis calificaciones y pasar los exámenes de admisión, espero que me comprendan, y ahora pasemos a:  
  
LOS ANIME AWARDS  
  
En el capítulo anterior hice la siguiente pregunta:  
  
¿Cuál de estos personajes es el más odioso?  
  
a.-) Takao Kinomiya  
  
b.-) Releena Peacecraft  
  
c.-) Mei Lin   
  
d.-) Bryan  
  
e.-) Algún otro.  
  
¡Y el ganador es…! (suenan los tambores) Un kilo de tortillas, medio kilo de tomates, detergente, papel higiénico, salchichas de pavo…  
  
TODOS: ¡¿QUÉ?! O_O  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Ups! Estaba leyendo la lista del super, ahora sí el ganador es… a.-) ¡Takao Kinomiya!  
  
TAKAO: ¡¿YO?! ¡Sí gané, gané! ¡Yuju!  
  
MIZAKI: ¿Porqué te alegras, si eso quiere decir que todos te odian? ¬¬  
  
TAKAO: ¿Ah sí? ¡Qué mala suerte! ¡Sólo me ocurren puras desgracias! ¡Ni siquiera tuve un buen regalo de Navidad! ¡Sniff! ;_;  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Ya no llores! Tienes suerte de que la Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina y yo me siento más santa que la Madre Teresa de Calcuta. ¡Toma un regalo! n_n  
  
TAKAO: ¡Gracias! ñ_ñ (abre el regalo que resulta ser una pokeball que adentro contiene a un Pikachu)  
  
PIKACHU: ¡Pikachuuu! (electrocuta a Takao)  
  
TAKAO: ¡Ay eso duele!  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Oye ese Pikachu no es para ti! Entonces si me equivoqué con los regalos, me pregunto que habrá recibido Hikaru…  
  
En algún lugar del mundo…  
  
HIKARU SHIDOU: ¡Wagh! ¡Auxilio! ¡Esta cosa esta loca!  
  
GOLLUM: (Ahorcando a Hika) ¡Dame el anillo! ¡Mi tesoro, mi tesoro! ¡Gollum, gollum!  
  
De vuelta a este fanfic…  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Ups! Jeje creo que mejor paso a la votación de hoy y esa es:  
  
¿Cuál de estos personajes es el más tierno?  
  
  
  
a.-) Max Mizuhara  
  
b.-) Sakura Kinomoto  
  
c.-) Chii (de Chobits y de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle)  
  
d.-) Hikaru Shidou (Lucy de las guerreras mágicas)  
  
e.-) Chibi-chibi  
  
f.-) Algún otro.  
  
En esta ocasión puse a muchos personajes porque todos esos me parecen tiernos aunque es obvio entre quienes se va a dar la verdadera competencia.  
  
MAX: Creo que será mejor que dejé un espacio en mi estante de trofeos, jeje.  
  
SAKURA: ¡Presumido! ¡Es obvio que voy a ganar YO!  
  
CHII: ¡Chii! ^^ (es lo único que sabe decir)  
  
CHIBI-CHIBI: ¿Chibi-chibi? (también es casi lo único que sabe decir)  
  
HIKARU: ¡WAAUGH! ¡Quítenme esta cosa, me está ahorcando! @o@  
  
GOLLUM: ¡Gollum gollum!   
  
MIZAKI: ¡Uy que relajo! n_n;;; Espero sus votaciones. ¡Nos vemos después y Merry Kurimazu! (¡Feliz Navidad!) ^_^  
  
23 de Diciembre de 2003 


	4. En busca de la inspiración perdida

Cosas que nunca verás en Beyblade  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Y aquí estoy de vuelta 3,000 años después! n_n  
  
KAI: Pues claro, como te la pasas todo el tiempo flojeando y leyendo mangas, no puedes actualizar rápido.  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Oye, esas son acusaciones falsas! ¡No digas lo que no sabes!  
  
HIKARU: Pero si es la verdad, siempre que te vemos estás tonteando, o durmiendo.  
  
MIZAKI: ¿Tú que haces aquí? Vete a tu propio anime. **  
  
HIKARU: Es que quiero ayudarte a contestar los reviews, por lo menos para saber que se siente, por una vez en la vida, con eso de que nadie lee "Nuevos Desafíos...  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Hey, esa es publicidad innecesaria!   
  
HIKARU: (La ignora) ¿Sabes? Tal vez tu problema con N. D es que casi nunca la actualizas…  
  
MIZAKI: *** ¡Deja de echarme de cabeza! Vas a hacer que todos piensen que soy una escritora desobligada.  
  
KAI: No tiene porqué hacerlo, ya todo el mundo lo sabe.  
  
MIZAKI: *** ¡Diablos, no voy a ganar nada discutiendo! Voy a responder los reviews de una vez:  
  
A Mariam Hiwatari: ¡Hola! ^^ Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior, y respecto al regalo de Kai, si lo iba a poner pero no lo hice porque no encajaba en la historia, por si te quedaste con la duda, Kai recibió un trineo motorizado, pero a los 3 días se le arruinó porque Max y Takao lo estrellaron contra un árbol (¡ja ja!). Oye ¿todavía quieres galletas? Las de Mao, se acabaron, pero yo hago unas iguales y aún las tengo, por alguna extraña razón nadie se las quiere comer...  
  
HIKARU: ¿No me digas que no te acuerdas de que Takao y mis hermanos estuvieron enfermos por 3 semanas a causa de la indigestión?  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Mocosa metiche! Me estás orillando a que cometa un "primocidio". Mejor paso al siguiente review...  
  
A Hikari M.K: ¡Hi! ^^ Al parecer, todo el mundo disfruta que torturen a Takao, XD. Gracias por tu review y tu votación. Por cierto, si tu hermana también votó… ¿Eso quiere decir que la pequeña Asuka, de 10 años ha estado todo este tiempo leyendo mis historias de violencia, muertes sin sentido, torturas, streaptease, y demás atentados contra la dignidad humana? O__O ¡Cielos! ¡Soy una pervertidora de niñas inocentes!  
  
HIKARU: Se te olvidó decir que eres un mal ejemplo para los niños…  
  
MIZAKI: Nomás no te asesino en este momento porque tendría que subir la clasificación de la historia, primita insoportable.*** Por, último, Hikari, me gustaría que me saludaras a Asuka, y a tus otras seis partes. (P.D: Nada más te aviso que si luego tu hermanita y tú tienen problemas sicológicos por andar leyendo estas cosas, no me responsabilizo por pagarles un buen siquiatra. ¡Es broma, XD!) Ahora pasemos al de:  
  
Gaby Kon: Que bueno que te gustó mi regalito. ñ_ñ Gracias por escribir, y si quieres que vuelva a sacar a Kane, o que mate a algún personaje insoportable, no dudes en avisarme. Por cierto, estoy muy contenta de que te agradara la parte de Takao y el pavo, en efecto, eso fue un homenaje al correcaminos y es de mis escenas favoritas. ¡Muchas gracias!  
  
A Nicoyasha: ¡Nico-chan! ¡Te fuiste! ¡Y volviste! ¡Wooow! ¡Qué giros tan raros da la vida en sólo dos meses! @_@.   
  
KAI: Lo único que sigue sin cambiar a través de los tiempos es que Mizaki sigue tardándose en actualizar.  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Oye! *** Por cierto, Nico-san que bueno que te gustó mi historia, y gracias por votar, yo también creo que Chibi- Nico es Kawaii. ñ_ñ ¡WIII! ¡Me mandó saludar Setz-kun! ¡Qué boñito! n_n Y respecto a tu pregunta; Mina y Kaori están bien, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de Kai…  
  
(Se ve a Kaori tratando de aplanar a Kai con un rodillo)  
  
KAORI: ¡Aplánate, maldita sea! ***  
  
KAI: ¡Auch! ¡Ay! ¡Me duele, idiota!  
  
KAORI: Ese es el punto. ¬¬  
  
MINA: (Llegando con una aplanadora de cemento)¿Te sirve esto, Kao-chan?   
  
KAORI: ¡Gracias, es justo lo que necesitaba! :-D   
  
MINA: ¡De nada! ñ_ñ   
  
Kaori pasa la aplanadora sobre Kai dejando al pobre todo plano, y luego lo toma y lo hace en forma de frisbee.  
  
KAORI: ¡Kai-chan, ve por él! (lo arroja y el perro va por él y lo muerde tratando de destrozarlo)  
  
MINA: ¡Me gusta ver a Kai-chan jugar! n_n  
  
MIZAKI: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! XD ¡Son geniales estas chavas! Y por lo que parece, creo que muy pronto tendrás a Kai enfrente de las puertas del infierno (y probablemente también a Mina, ya que me imagino que más de una va a querer matarla, no creo que soporten verla en otros 2 fanfics más XD) Por último, antes de que se me olvide,¿Porqué Kai te dice Nekoyasha? Siempre lo he querido saber. Gracias de nuevo por el review. ^^  
  
A Rika Himura Hiwatari: ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review! ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Y antes no me conectaba porque tenía castigado el internet por tronar mate, pero luego a mi mamá se le olvidó y me quitó el castigo. ¡Súper! ¿No? Sólo espero que no me castiguen si me va mal en los exámenes bimestrales y de admisión. T_______T   
  
Bien, por fin terminé de agradecer los reviews (al menos estoy avanzando en algo), antes de comenzar, quisiera agradecerles a todos los que me han estado escribiendo tanto por esta historia como las de "Beyblade con las estrellas" y "Un demonio en el sótano" Cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, no duden en mandármelo, a ver si de una vez le quito el filtro a los reviews para que ya todos puedan escribirme sin importar que sean anónimos o no, sólo que no me manden amenazas de muerte, esas las recibe Kai, XD y si no les gustan mis historias, me gustaría que me explicaran porqué para ver si puedo mejorar, eso es todo, y gracias. Ahora sí: ¡COOOOMENZAMOS!!  
  
Cosas que nunca verás en Beyblade  
  
Capítulo 4: Tercera Historia:  
  
"En busca de la inspiración perdida"  
  
En una fría tarde de Febrero, una chica de cabellos castaños y revueltos estaba contendiendo una interminable lucha contra las teclas del teclado de su computadora, ya llevaba algunas tardes haciéndolo (aunque no lo hacía tan seguido como ella hubiera querido) pero el resultado era siempre el mismo; o escribía unas cuantas líneas y luego apagaba la computadora, o escribía un poco para luego borrarlo, ella llevaba como dos semanas así, y ya se estaba desesperando.  
  
-¡No puede ser, llevo más de un mes sin actualizar y no se me ocurre una historia decente!- exclamó exasperada, para luego comentar para si misma- Tal vez sea porque tengo hambre, no puedo pensar sin antes comer algo…-  
  
- Sí, eso me suele pasar- dijo de pronto alguien- La comida es la mejor solución a mis problemas.-  
  
La chica volteó a ver quien le hablaba, y casi le dio un patatús al ver que a su lado se encontraban cinco chicos que ella conocía muy bien, pero que nunca había pensado que los vería, y no podían ser otros más que…  
  
- ¡Kai, Takao, Max, Rei y Kenny! ¿Qué hacen aquí? O__O- Profirió extrañada.  
  
-Sé que esto es algo raro,- comentó Rei- Pero queremos hablar muy seriamente contigo: ¿Cómo es eso de que no puedes escribir este capítulo, Mizaki?-   
  
-No se qué me pasa- admitió Mizaki- Últimamente me ha costado mucho trabajo escribir, tal vez sea porque tantas cosas que he hecho me han quitado la… me han quitado la… ¿Cómo se dice?.... Esteee… me han quitado la "imaginancia" y la "concentrancia"-  
  
- ¡¿La qué?!- preguntaron todos extrañados.  
  
-¿Ya ven? Nisiquiera puedo hablar bien, creo que mi daño se cerebró-   
  
- ¿Qué?-   
  
-¿Qué están ciegos o qué? ¿Por qué no entender?-  
  
- Mizaki- dijo Rei con paciencia- Creo que querías decir que tu cerebro se dañó, y además el que no escucha es un sordo, no un ciego…-  
  
-¿Y qué tiene que ver un ciego conmigo, eh?-  
  
- Eres un caso perdido- comentó Kai.  
  
-Tal vez simplemente estás abrumada.- opinó Max- Sólo debes descansar, y ¡Listo!-   
  
Este comentario empeoró las cosas porque Mizaki se puso a gritar histéricamente.  
  
-¡¿Descansar?! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No tengo derecho a descansar ahora! ¡En tres semanas tengo exámenes de admisión! ¡La próxima semana tengo exámenes bimestrales, y mañana tengo que participar en el concurso de poesía, en el spelling, y me toca jugar fútbol contra las de segundo! ¿Y tú quieres que descanse? ¡Y lo peor es que siento que he perdido mucho tiempo!-  
  
- ¿Vas a jugar fútbol?- preguntó Kai burlonamente- Pero si eres malísima para los deportes-  
  
-¡Cierra la boca…. Este …. ¿Cómo te llamabas? ¿Karlos?-  
  
- ¡Definitivamente eres un caso perdido!- reafirmó Rei.  
  
A la mañana siguiente  
  
Mizaki se despertó a las 6 de la mañana con el mismo sano pensamiento de todos los días: "¡Qué flojera!". Se encontraba algo atarantada, lo cual ya no era novedad, pero desafortunadamente (para ella) no había nada que le impidiera tener una extenuante y totalmente deshumana (según ella) jornada escolar.   
  
La chica se puso su uniforme con el mismo entusiasmo que de costumbre (o sea que era totalmente nulo) y se peinó con gel (¡Milagro, milagro!) después de todo, si pensaba hacer el ridículo frente a todos los padres de familia, tenía que hacerlo elegantemente.   
  
"Que raro." Pensó " Creo que ver tanto anime me está haciendo daño, anoche soñé que me visitaban los Bladebreakers"  
  
Pero, sus pensamientos pronto fueron interrumpidos por el asombro que se llevó al ver que efectivamente, los Bladebreakers si la habían visitado, y que se encontraban en su cocina.  
  
-¡Buenos días, Miza-chan!- saludó Max alegremente mientras ponía unos hot-cakes en un plato. - ¿Quieres hot-cakes? Rei y yo nos encargamos de prepararlos.(¡Kawaii!)-   
  
- Y Takao se encarga de desaparecerlos- dijo Kai, provocando la risa de todos.  
  
- ¿Y gue hafen aguí?- preguntó Mizaki mientras comía un pedazo de hot-cake bañado en una generosa cantidad de miel de maple (mmm… ya me dio hambre *¬*)  
  
- No seas maleducada- la regañó Kenny- ¿O acaso quieres parecerte a Takao?-  
  
-¡Nooo! ¡Todo menos eso! Disculpen, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-  
  
- Fácil, usamos la aspiradora inter dimensional.- respondió Rei casualmente.  
  
-¡Que lindos, se preocuparon por mí y quieren ayudarme! *o*-  
  
- No, de hecho queríamos colarnos gratis a un antro, pero en vez de eso llegamos aquí- explicó Kai francamente.  
  
- T___T Ah, bueno, entonces quieren que los ayude a volver, por cierto. ¿Qué dijeron mis papás y mi hermano al verlos?-  
  
-Ellos no se dieron cuenta, porque tu mamá se fue a trabajar y tu papá llevó a tu hermano a la escuela.- contestó Takao.  
  
-Que raro, mi papá siempre nos lleva las 7:00 porque las clases empiezan a las 7:20-   
  
-Mizaki, son las 7:15- dijo Kenny mostrando su reloj.  
  
-No es posible, hace rato, cuando me desperté eran las 6:00-  
  
-Em, Mizaki- murmuró Rei tímidamente- Tu reloj todavía tiene el horario de verano, te levantaste a las 7:00-  
  
-¡NOOOOOO! ¡SE ME VA A HACER TARDEEEEEE! -  
  
En la escuela  
  
-¡Uff! ¡Por poco y no llego!- masculló Mizaki mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.-  
  
- ¡Nunca había corrido tanto en mi vida!- se quejó Takao   
  
- ¡A ver si después de esto, bajas un poco de peso, Takao!- se burló Max.  
  
-Ya va empezar el concurso de poesía, ¿Qué tal si ven cómo me va?- preguntó la chica.  
  
-¡Claro que no! -Se negó Kai- Vinimos a que nos ayudaras, no a ser sustitos de tus padres.-  
  
-¡Onegaaaaai! (¡Por favor!) *o* ¡Es que nunca hay alguien que quiera verme en mis presentaciones!-  
  
-Esta bien- accedió Kai, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea.  
  
Los chicos entraron al enorme salón donde iba a ser el concurso, había muchos padres y maestros ahí que tenían muchas cámaras de video y fotográficas. Mizaki se sentó al lado de los chavos mientras esperaba su turno. Entonces llegó el primer participante.  
  
- Humpty Dumpty en un muro se sentó, Humpty Dumpty de espaladas se cayó, Los hombres y caballos del monarca, sobre el muro no pudieron reponer al rechoncho patriarca.- Recitó el concursante con mucho sentimiento.  
  
- ¡Waaaa! ¡Pobre Humpty Dumpty! ;_;- exclamó Max llorando mientras que todos se le quedaban viendo con cara de : O_O;;;;  
  
"No conozco a ese niño, no conozco a ese niño" pensó Kai avergonzado.  
  
-La siguiente concursante es Mizaki Shidou- anunció una maestra en el micrófono.  
  
La chica caminó hacia el frente como si la hubieran condenado a ir a la silla eléctrica, se acomodó el micrófono, se aclaró la garganta y balbuceó:  
  
- Ho-hola soy Mizaki Shidou y… este… les voy a recitar… ¡MIREN, YA PUSIERON LOS BOCADILLOS!-  
  
-¿En serio?- preguntaron los padres y Takao mientras se abalanzaban para agandallarse el café y las galletitas.   
  
La chica aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar, pero una maestra la obligó a regresarse para decir el poema, finalmente ella declamó:  
  
-"Era cenora y los flexosos tovos en los relonces giroscopiaban, perfibraban. Mísvolos vagaban los borogovos y los verdirranos extrarrantes gruschiflaban…-  
  
Todos los asistentes prorrumpieron en aplausos mientras Max tomaba fotos como loco.  
  
- ¡Nuestra niña ya está creciendo!- exclamó Rei conmovido mientras se secaba una lágrima.  
  
"¿Porqué no me fui con los Demolition Boys?" Se lamentó Kai en su pensamiento.  
  
DESPUÉS DEL RECREO  
  
-¿Y cómo te fue en el partido?- Quiso saber Takao mientras se acababa el lonche de Mizaki.  
  
- ¡Fue fantástico, hicimos una goliza!- respondió la chica entusiasmada.  
  
-¡No seas mentirosa! Yo vi el partido y tu equipo perdió 18- 0 - la corrigió Kai- Quiero decir, 20-0 si contamos los 2 autogoles que metiste-   
  
- Es que traté de hacer dos "tiros con chanfle" pero me fallaron, me pregunto como le hará Oliver Atom-  
  
- Creo que deberías dejar de ver tanto anime- sugirió Rei.  
  
DESPUÉS DE LA ESCUELA  
  
-¡Hoy me divertí mucho!- dijo Max alegremente mientras todos caminaban a la casa de Mizaki.  
  
- Pues a mí me parece que éste es el peor día de mi vida- se quejó Takao.  
  
- ¡Era lógico que te golpearan por meterte a espiar al baño de las niñas!- le reclamó Kenny.  
  
- ¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente!-  
  
- Sí como, no.- comentó Mizaki sarcásticamente- ¡Yo en cambio estoy muy feliz porque gané segundo lugar en el concurso y me dieron un premio! =^__^= -  
  
-¿Qué te dieron?- quiso saber Rei.  
  
-¡Un hermoso… PEDAZO DE MADERA! n_n-  
  
- Uy si, genial. ¿Y qué puedes hacer con eso?- Preguntó Takao con sorna.  
  
-¡Puedo usarla para vengarme!- exclamó Mizaki mientras golpeaba a Takao con el pedazo de madera ¡WHACK!- ¡Eso te pasa por burlarte de mí y por acabarte la comida del refrigerador!-  
  
- Ya deja de jugar y mejor ayúdanos de una buena vez a irnos de aquí- exigió Kai.  
  
- No hay problema, puedo solucionar esto.- Comentó la chica despreocupadamente mientras subía corriendo hacia su cuarto, minutos después, volvió con un control remoto en sus manos.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntaron todos.  
  
-Es el control retroalimentador de la aspiradora interdimensional-  
  
-¿Y que quiere decir eso?-  
  
-No lo sé, pero suena bonito ^_^-  
  
¡Ponk! Los chicos se cayeron al estilo anime provocándose un gran golpe en la cabeza.  
  
- ¿¡SI NO SABES QUÉ ES ESO, CÓMO NOS VAS A AYUDAR!? _***- Gritó Kai exasperado.  
  
-Tranquilo, no se exactamente que sea, pero este control sirve para abrir un portal que los lleve a donde está la aspiradora, por lo tanto regresaran a su casa.-  
  
-¡Entonces, intentémoslo!- exclamó Max enérgicamente.  
  
-¡Sí, vamos; Kary, Yoley, Cody, T.K y Davis!-  
  
-¿Y a esta que le pasa?- preguntó Rei  
  
-Creo que se le volvió a sobrecalentar el cerebro.- opinó Kenny  
  
Mizaki no les hizo caso, pues ella andaba en su mundito de nuevo, y sonriendo puso el control frente a la computadora y mientras lo hacía exclamó:  
  
-Puerta al Digimundo: ¡Ábrete! Niños elegidos: ¡Vámonos! n_n-  
  
Frente a ellos se abrió un portal interdimensional que los absorbió inmediatamente, pero cuando se terminó su viaje, vieron que algo había salido mal.  
  
- ¡Que lugar tan raro! ¿Esa es su casa?- quiso saber Mizaki mientras veía a su alrededor.  
  
-¡Claro que no, baka!- contestó Kai bastante irritado- ¡Ese control tuyo es tan inútil como la aspiradora!-  
  
-Definitivamente caímos en un lugar bastante raro.- opinó Rei- Según esto, este es el departamento de las musas perdidas. Tal vez aquí está lo que necesitas para escribir, Mizaki.-  
  
- ¿Qué es una musa?- quiso saber Max lleno de curiosidad.  
  
- Una musa es un espíritu que inspira a las personas.- explicó Kenny-Tal vez Mizaki no se inspira porque su musa se perdió.-  
  
- ¡Entonces tengo que encontrar al Corazón de Kandrakar para poder escribir!- exclamó Mizaki entusiasmada.  
  
- No es eso.- dijo Rei calmadamente- Lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar si tu musa está por aquí.-  
  
-¿No podría ser mejor un "muso"? *¬*-  
  
-¡No seas payasa, y mejor ve a preguntarle al dependiente cómo salir de aquí!- ordenó Kai impacientemente.  
  
Mizaki se acercó al lugar donde estaba el dependiente del departamento de Musas perdidas, ahí se dio cuenta de que había musas muy diferentes que tenían formas extrañas y caprichosas.  
  
- ¡Hola!- saludó- Soy Mizaki Shidou. ¿Me podría decir dónde está mi musa, por favor?-  
  
-¡Desde luego!- respondió el señor- Tu musa está… ¡Un momento! ¡Desapareció!-  
  
-¿Cómo era?-  
  
- Era una hamburguesa parlante y estaba justo en esa mesa-  
  
El dependiente y la chica voltearon hacia la mesa y vieron a un Takao bastante satisfecho por algo que se acababa de comer.  
  
-¡TE COMISTE A MI MUSA, LECHÓN ESTÚPIDO! ***-  
  
-Chomp ¿Y qué? Estaba deliciosa-  
  
- ¡Por tu culpa me quedé sin imaginación! Afortunadamente no necesito ser muy creativa para asesinarte-  
  
Mizaki se puso a golpear a Takao ayudada por Kai, quien quería desahogar su irritación a golpes, mientras tanto un pequeño espíritu de unos cuantos centímetros que tenía forma de una niña con alas, entró volando y se posó frente al dependiente.  
  
-Disculpe- musitó- ¿Este es el departamento de Musas desempleadas?-  
  
-¿Tú otra vez?- se quejó el señor- A cada rato te pierdes y te despiden porque eres un desastre, nadie querrá tenerte como musa, mejor ya ríndete… ¡Un momento! ¡Dejen de hacer destrozos, mocosos maleducados!-  
  
Mizaki y Kai habían acabado con buena parte de la oficina mientras golpeaban a Takao, habían utilizado todas las engrapadoras, y objetos pesados para arrojárselos, lo habían estrellado contra los monitores de las computadoras, y en ese momento, Mizaki estaba a punto de arrojarlo a la trituradora de papeles.  
  
- Disculpe los destrozos, señor- se disculpó Mizaki- Pero esto es lo menos que le puedo hacer al tipo que se comió a mi musa.-  
  
- ¿Entonces necesitas una musa?- preguntó la pequeña musa entusiastamente- ¡Yo soy Lia y estaría encantada de que me dieras trabajo!-   
  
- Pues... no lo sé… eres muy pequeña- murmuró Mizaki algo atarantada de ver a Lia revolotear a su alrededor.-  
  
- ¡Por favor! *o*-  
  
- Pues, no lo sé. ¿Me conviene, señor?-  
  
- ¡Puedes llevártela, y también los devolveré a su dimensión si dejan de hacer destrozos!-   
  
-O.K, ¡Hecho!- y mientras decía eso, la chica tiró a Takao haciendo que la pierna del moreno se atorara en el triturador de papeles  
  
-¡VIVA! n_n Exclamó Lia triunfalmente mientras se metía en el bolsillo delantero de la chamarra de Mizaki.  
  
-¡AY, MI PIERNAAAA! T_______T-Se lamentó Takao.  
  
DE VUELTA A LA CASA DE MIZAKI  
  
-Creo que ya sé cual era el problema del control; su batería estaba baja y no podía funcionar bien, pero ahora que le puse pilas nuevas, regresaremos a casa- dijo Kenny satisfecho.  
  
- ¡Viva!- exclamó Max  
  
-Entre más pronto volvamos, mejor. T_T- Pidió Takao todo golpeado y con muletas.  
  
- ¡Me alegra saber que todo ha salido bien, ustedes regresaran a su dimensión, y yo ya podré escribir muchas cosas con la ayuda de mi musa. ¡Todo está perfectamente bien!-  
  
¡BOOOOM! ¡FSHHH! En ese momento se escuchó una explosión desde la cocina, y un olor a quemado empezó a invadir la casa.  
  
-¡OH NO, DEJÉ UN BURRITO DEMASIADO TIEMPO EN EL MICROONDAS Y EXPLOTÓ!- Gritó Mizaki mientras corría apresurada a la cocina.  
  
-Definitivamente, eres todo un caso perdido.- comentó Kai.  
  
FIN  
  
MIZAKI: Gomen por hacer una historia tan tonta, pero últimamente he andado algo atareada y no se me ocurría nada así que se me ocurrió poner esto, y ahora antes de comenzar con los Anime Awards, hay algo que debo hacer. ¡TAKAO, LA COMIDA ESTÁ LISTA!  
  
Takao sale de su cuarto tan rápido como puede hacerlo en muletas, pero se tropieza con una cáscara de plátano y cae por la escalera llena de balines, el chico se golpea contra los escalones y cae sobre una patineta, la patineta va muy rápido por el impulso y el chico sale de la casa y se golpea contra un árbol el árbol cae encima de él y el impacto hace que se abran unas grietas y ese pedazo de tierra se cae por un precipicio haciendo que el chico se golpee contra las rocas.  
  
MIZAKI: Bien, mi rutina de torturar a Takao ya está completa, y si no les es suficiente, pues entonces mejor lean el capítulo #1 de "El cancionero de una drogada" por Jenny Flint donde verán mucho maltrato a Takao, ahora si, pasemos a :  
  
LOS ANIME AWARDS  
  
MIZAKI: En el capítulo anterior les pregunté:  
  
¿Cuál de estos personajes es el más tierno?  
  
  
  
a.-) Max Mizuhara  
  
b.-) Sakura Kinomoto  
  
c.-) Chii (de Chobits y de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle)  
  
d.-) Hikaru Shidou (Lucy de las guerreras mágicas)  
  
e.-) Chibi-chibi  
  
f.-) Algún otro.  
  
MIZAKI: And the winner is: (Y el ganador es) ... ¡Hikaru Shidou!  
  
SAKURA: ¡Hey eso es trampa!  
  
MAX: ¡Estás practicando el nepotismo!  
  
MIZAKI: XD, Sólo estaba bromeando, es obvio que el ganador es:  
  
¡a.-) Max Mizuhara!  
  
MAX: ¡Que bien! n_n  
  
SAKURA: ¿Y porqué no gané yo?  
  
MIZAKI: Es que Kris dice que eres una "mosca muerta"  
  
SAKURA: ¡Aquí nadie me aprecia, me voy! ;_;  
  
MIZAKI: Ahora pasemos a la pregunta de hoy, ya saben que hay muchos personajes tan raros que uno no sabe si son hombres o mujeres, por eso la pregunta de hoy es:  
  
¿Cuál de estos personajes es el más andrógino?  
  
a.-) Oliver (de Beyblade)  
  
b.-) Andrómeda Shun (caballeros del zodiaco)  
  
c.-) Zyocite (Sailor Moon)  
  
d.-) Afrodita de Piscis (Caballeros del zodiaco)  
  
e.-) Haruka Tenou (Sailor Moon)  
  
f.-) Algún otro  
  
MIZAKI: Bien, eso es todo, ya saben mándenme sus sugerencias y pásensela súper, yo por mi parte tendré que seguir estudiando para los exámenes, pero actualizaré en cuanto pueda.   
  
HIKARU: O sea, dentro de los próximos 5 000 años.  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Y no dejen de leer también Beyblade con las estrellas!  
  
HIKARU: ¡Y Nuevos Desafíos!  
  
MIZAKI: mmm, Bueno, si alguno de ustedes está interesado en leer un crossover de Harry Potter y Magic Knight RayEarth, pues léanlo, si no pues no. Eso es todo,  
  
MIZAKI & HIKARU: ¡Mata ne!  
  
22 de Febrero de 2004 


	5. Educando a Kai

Cosas que nunca verás en Beyblade  
  
MIZAKI: Bien, aquí estoy de vuelta, pero antes que nada quiero decirles la fecha en la que estoy escribiendo: Jueves, 4 de Marzo de 2004. Sólo les digo esto para que sepan que sí estoy tratando de actualizar pronto, aunque se me hace que verán este capítulo en su monitor una semana después del día en que estoy escribiendo estas líneas, ya que el viernes no podré escribir porque debo estudiar, así que probablemente tenga esto terminado para el lunes 8 de Marzo. ¿Ok? Espero que no les parezca que me estoy tardando mucho en actualizar. Bueno ahora sí: ¡Rei, te toca responder los reviews!  
  
REI: Con mucho gusto ^_^ Comencemos con el de:  
  
Nephra: Muchas gracias por escribir, y Mizaki está muy apenada por no haberte podido responder a tiempo, pero ya ves, Max ganó el concurso, aunque se ha estado comportando de un modo muy raro…  
  
MAX: (sentado en un rincón oscuro mientras acaricia su trofeo) ¡Mi tesoro, mi tesoro! ¡Gollum! ¡Gollum!  
  
REI: O__o ;;; Como sea, pero ya sabes que puedes mandar tus votaciones cuando quieras, y gracias de nuevo por escribir. Ahora pasemos al de:  
  
MONY' G: Gracias por tus comentarios, y por la votación, y no te preocupes, Mizaki tampoco ve Caballeros del Zodiaco, pero conoce a los personajes y de plano si parecen mujeres. Gracias y escribe pronto.  
  
MIZAKI: Ahora yo responderé el de:  
  
Mariam Hiwatari: ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! XD ¡¡DON MARGARITO EL LIMONCITO!! XDDDD ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Ya, mejor me controlo (tratando de contener la risa) ,, ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Uff, Muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional de siempre y bueno, digan lo que digan sigo pensando que Oliver parece niña. XD Como sea, ya estoy aquí de nuevo y espero que no te moleste que use el apodo de "Don Margarito el Limoncito" en este capítulo, es que … jajaja! … está muy gracioso XD.  
  
KAI: Inmadura   
  
MIZAKI: ¡Amargado! ;P Ahora vayamos al de:  
  
NäKºRûRû: ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Respecto a tu comentario, pues, aunque haya sido por poco tiempo, Chii sí aparece en TRC (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle) y es que este manga es un gran crossover de muchas obras de CLAMP y además de ver a los personajes de CCS, también aparecen Fye, Kurogane (que no sé de que otro manga sean), la protagonista de XXXholic (que no sé cómo se llama XP), Mokona, RayEarth, Sanyung, Arashi y Sorata (¡Es un amor! *o*) entre otros. Y ya que estamos hablando de eso, les recomendaría a todos los lectores interesados en TRC que visiten la siguiente página: http://www.iespana.es/blastsakura/tsubasa.htm aquí vienen los primeros 6 capítulos del manga en inglés y además hay mucha información de CCS. Bueno, ya me estoy saliendo del tema, y sí, voy a tratar de tomar más en cuenta a las chicas, sólo que casi no las conozco porque he visto pocos capítulos de v-force, y bueno, tienes razón respecto a lo que dices de Takao, tal vez no deje de de maltratar por completo a Takao, pero haré que otros personajes reciban un maltrato equitativo BWUAJAJAJA! Gracias y escribe pronto.  
  
A Marian-chan 11: Gracias por escribir, y bueno, cualquier tipo de maltrato hacia Takao siempre será gracioso aunque a veces nos de lástima, y sí voy a actualizar pronto, o al menos más pronto que la vez pasada. n_n  
  
A Jenny Flint: De nada, ya vez que los autores debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros n_n y gracias por tu voto. ¿Andrómeda Shun, gay? No creo que eso sea tan descabellado, ya que todos los que puse en la lista aparte de andróginos son bien gays. Muchas gracias por escribir, y por favor continúa con tu fanfic que me encanta.  
  
MIZAKI: Bueno, ya acabé de responder y perdón por poner los reviews todos revueltos, es que me hice bolas @_@ Ah, por cierto Kris, ya no estés enojada por que me comí a tu musa pero dime: ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando te encuentras un pastel de tres leches de chocolate?   
  
LÍA: ¡No te hagas, Miz, es que no querías que te hiciera competencia!  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Cierra la boca! Y bueno, si no te sientes inspirada lo mejor será que te relajes, llames al departamento de Musas y ya, creo que es mejor eso a que hagas que Takao me coma. Pero ya no hay resentimientos entre nosotras ¿Verdad? Y espero que te guste este capítulo, es un especial de Kai y te lo dedico. ¡¡COOOOOMENSAMOS!!!!!  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia la tengo clasificada como PG-13, porque tiene ciertos dialoguitos que no me parecen muy aptos para niños, así que si aún no saben de donde vienen los bebés o no les gustan las cosas de doble sentido mejor no lo lean, gomen es que amanecí con la mente medio cochambrosa y no quiero que lectores inocentes se pongan igual.   
  
Cosas que nunca verás en Beyblade  
  
Capítulo 5: Cuarta Historia:  
  
"Educando a Kai"  
  
Los Bladebreakers, junto con otros compañeros estaban trabajando en un día normal de clases, cuando de pronto llegó Himuri con su histeria habitual.  
  
-Chicos, tenemos un trabajo que hacer.- Dijo mientras estampaba sus manos fuertemente contra el escritorio de Takao, haciendo que éste despertara de su siesta.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?- preguntó el moreno desconcertado.  
  
-Resulta que la maestra de tercero de kinder faltó y el director quiere que algunos de nosotros vayamos a cuidarlos.-  
  
-¿Otra vez? ¡Yo paso!- se negó Kenny rotundamente.  
  
-¿Cómo creen que los voy a poner a hacer eso después de lo que pasó la última vez?- chilló Himuri recordando aquella ocasión.- No lo haré. No después de que Takao hizo llorar a unos niños al quitarles la comida, ni después de que Max acaparó todos los juguetes, ni cuando Rei les gritó a unos niños como endemoniado, ni mucho menos cuando Max y Takao organizaron una rebelión infantil en donde los mocosos taparon las tuberías con plastilina y dejaron el salón hecho un desastre. El único que se comportó fue Kai.-  
  
- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Esos escuincles no dejaban de jalarme mi cola de caballo!- se quejó Rei.  
  
-¿Y qué querías que hiciera yo? ¡Mi mami no me compra esos juguetes tan bonitos!- reclamó Max.  
  
- Además tú nos dijiste que los mantuviéramos ocupados en algo.- comentó Takao.  
  
- Pero eso no implicaba que los pusieras a destruir el salón.- le rebatió Himuri- Por eso esta vez Kai se encargará de cuidarlos, y ustedes me ayudarán a elegir a otras dos personas para que se encarguen de eso.-  
  
- Podrían ser Salima y Marian- sugirió Rei.  
  
- ¡Perfecto! ¡Manos a la obra!-  
  
* * *   
  
Cinco minutos después Salima, Kai, Marian y Himuri estaban camino hacia el salón de tercero de kinder.  
  
- ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer?- Preguntó una desconcertada Marian.  
  
- Vamos a cuidar niños de 5 años.- le aclaró Himuri.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! Pero si tú me dijiste que tendría una cita con Rei.- le reclamó Salima.  
  
- Te engañé, procura no ser tan ingenua la próxima vez-  
  
-¿Y porqué tengo que ayudarles yo?- quiso saber Kai.  
  
-Porque si no lo haces, les enseñaré a todos unas comprometedoras fotos donde sales tú, Takao y Wyatt.-  
  
-¡Tú sabes que estaba borracho!-  
  
-Sí pero no tienes pruebas.-  
  
-¡Wow, esta chica tiene argumentos para todo!- comentó Marian con admiración.  
  
-Esta bien, lo haré.- accedió Kai resignado.  
  
Al llegar ahí, "las inocentes criaturas" estaban enfrascadas en una guerra de bolitas de papel y el relajo era enorme.  
  
-¡Ejem! ¿Podrían guardar silencio, por favor?- dijo Himuri amablemente.  
  
Los niños no le hicieron caso y siguieron jugando.  
  
-Guarden silencio, por favor.-  
  
En esta ocasión los mocosos se pusieron a gritar más fuerte y pasaron de aventar bolitas de papel a aventar comida.  
  
- Este… ¡Ya cállense!-  
  
Hubo más ruido y unos chiquillos correteaban por todo el salón.  
  
-¡¡¡POR UN DEMONIO, CIERREN YA EL HOCICO, MALDITA SEA!!! ****-  
  
Todos se quedaron como petrificados y algunos se pusieron a llorar.  
  
- ¡¡WAAA!! ¡¡Nos gritaste!!- gimieron los párvulos. (Mizaki: ¡Anda la osa! ¡Estoy usando palabras rebuscadas! O_O)  
  
-Tranquilos, la "ogra gruñona" no quería lastimarlos.- los tranquilizó Marian con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Yo no soy la "ogra gruñona"! **- se quejó Himuri.  
  
-¡Ogra gruñona! ¡Ogra gruñona! ¡Ogra gruñona!- gritaron los mocosos a coro.  
  
- Siéntense, niños. Vamos a ponerles una película- ordenó Salima tranquilamente a lo que todos obedecieron.  
  
-¿Cómo es que los niños hacen todo lo que ustedes dicen y yo no los puedo controlar?- inquirió Himuri desconcertada.  
  
-Es que yo tengo experiencia cuidando a mi hermanito. ^_^-  
  
- Pero yo me la paso cuidando a Takao y no puedo con los mocosos.-  
  
-Es que los niños no son retrasados mentales.- explicó Salima.- Además, no creo que sea tan difícil hacerse cargo de Takao, a ese mono nomás le das una banana y su trompito y se está en paz.-  
  
-Si creo que tienes razón en eso, pero a veces es muy difícil hacer que deje de decir babosadas.-  
  
Mientras las chicas hablaban Kai puso la película en el DVD (Mizaki: ¡Ya ven, estoy tratando de ser "motherna" XD), pero había algo muy raro en ella, era tan raro que todos los niños quedaron pasmados, incluso Kai no pudo evitar sorprenderse.  
  
- ¡¿Qué porquerías son esas?! O_O- Preguntó Hiwatari en un tono medio atónito y medio apenado.  
  
-¡¡Caray!!-exclamaron Salima y Marian- Himuri, ¿Estás segura de que es una película para niños? O____O;;-  
  
-¡Claro, se supone que es "Bob el Constructor"! Pero déjenme revisar- Himuri tomó la cajita del DVD y se sorprendió al ver que era la película de:- "¡¡¿¿Bob el violador??!! ¡¿Qué demonios?!-  
  
-¡Miren esto!- dijo Salima tomando más películas- "¿Los Pornotubbies?" "¿Dora la teibolera?" ¿Qué significa esto?-  
  
- Creo que ya no debería de comprar las películas en el mismo lugar en el que Kenny consigue sus películas piratas.- reflexionó Himuri.  
  
-¡Con razón el enano se la pasa tanto tiempo encerrado en su cuarto!- exclamó Kai sorprendido.  
  
- Ya compréndanlo, el pobre no ha salido con ninguna otra chica más que con su laptop.- Se compadeció Marian.  
  
Mientras tanto los chiquillos seguían viendo la película bastante impresionados.  
  
-¡Orales! ¿Qué es eso?- dijo uno  
  
-¡Parece una anaconda!- prorrumpió otro.  
  
-Yo creo que es un pitón.-  
  
Al oír esos gritos los cuatro adolescentes reaccionaron espantados.  
  
-¡Quiten esa película!- suplicó Salima apurada.  
  
Al quitar por fin "el DVD del mal" los niños se quedaron llenos de preguntas.  
  
-Oiga señor Hiwatari, ¿Qué cosas estaban haciendo Bob y su amiguita? ¿Se estaban peleando?- preguntó candorosamente una niñita.  
  
Todos se sonrojaron apenados, incluso Kai.  
  
- Em, niños ¿Saben de dónde vienen los bebés?- inquirió Marian algo nerviosa mientras pasaba al pizarrón.  
  
Los pequeños se apresuraron a responder entusiasmados.  
  
-¡Los trae la cigüeña de París!-  
  
- ¡No es cierto, nacen en un campo de lechugas!-  
  
-¡Mi mami me dijo que soy un accidente!-  
  
- Bueno, eso es lo que les dicen sus papás, pero son puros cuentos.- aclaró Marian- La verdad es…-  
  
-¡Marian, no les vas a dar educación sexual a unos niños de cinco años!- interrumpió Himuri enojada.  
  
-Vamos, ya es hora de que sepan eso, los niños de ahora están muy adelantados.-se defendió Marian.  
  
-¡Pero no tanto!- opinó Salima.- ¿Tú que crees Kai?-  
  
Kai estaba apartado en un rincón con su típica pose de brazos cruzados, volteó y dijo:  
  
- Hagan lo que quieran con tal de que los mocosos se pongan en paz-  
  
- ¡Bien, el amargado ya nos dio su aprobación!- dijo satisfecha la hermana de Ozuma- ¡Comencemos!-  
  
* * *  
  
Dos horas después Marian ya había dicho todo lo que sabía sobre "eso", los niños la escuchaban tranquilamente y Himuri y Salima se había dedicado a hacer cosas más "productivas" como pintarse las uñas y leer mangas shojo.  
  
-Y por eso deben de usar condón. ¿Entendieron, niños?-   
  
-¡¡¡No!!- respondieron a coro.  
  
- No importa, ahora hay que ponernos a jugar. Himuri, Salima, ¿No me van a ayudar con esto?-  
  
- Zzzz… ¿Eh, qué? ¡Ah, sí claro!- respondió Himuri despertándose de su siesta.  
  
A las dos chavas no se les hizo tan fácil hacer que su compañera pelirroja regresara a la realidad, ya que estaba clavadísima en sus mangas.  
  
- ¡Qué triste! ;_; ¡Haishi está enamorada de Yamatto, pero él quiere a la vecina, la cual está enamorada de un vampiro sádico que le ha quitado la sangre para sobrevivir, esto ha hecho que la vecina esté apunto de morir y Haishi tiene que decidir entre salvar a la chava y renunciar al amor de su vida o dejarla morir! ¡Waaa, qué tragedia! ;_; -  
  
-Este, Salima, tenemos trabajo que hacer.- le reclamaron su compañeras.  
  
Los chiquillos fueron divididos en dos grupos según el juego que querían jugar, Kai y Himuri supervisaban a los que jugaban con plastilina, y Salima y Marian se encargaron de los que jugaban Beyblade.   
  
-¡Se me hace que necesitas práctica, porque te has vuelto muy mala!- se burló Salima de su compañera al ver que esta había perdido por sexta vez consecutiva contra los niñitos.  
  
- Es que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer además de jugar con trompitos, como mi cita con Kane por ejemplo.-  
  
-¿Vas a tener una cita con quién?-  
  
- ¿Estás celosa? Sabes, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan indecisa, no puedo esperar a que elijas entre Rei y Kane.-  
  
-¡Descarada!-  
  
Mientras tanto, los otros dos jóvenes estaban teniendo algunos problemas con los otros chiquillos.  
  
- ¡Ya dejen de arrojarnos plastilina!- suplicó Himuri.  
  
Kai estaba a punto de perder la paciencia e iba a golpear a unos niños cuando unos gritos distrajeron a todos. En un extremo del salón, la mitad del grupo había hecho un círculo alrededor de unas personas, y unos escuincles exclamaban entusiasmados:  
  
-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!-   
  
Un chamaco nada tonto había hecho un improvisado puesto con su pupitre y anunciaba:  
  
- ¡Apuestas, hagan sus apuestas!-  
  
- Yo apuesto mi yo-yo a que gana la pelirroja.-  
  
- Yo apuesto mis canicas y cinco tazos a que gana la otra.-  
  
- ¡Esto es como ver Dragon Ball Z en vivo!- comentó un niño emocionado.  
  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntaron Himuri y Kai abriéndose paso ante los chiquillos y se sorprendieron al ver a Salima y a Marian deschongándose enfrente de todos.  
  
No se sabía quien iba ganando porque las dos estaban igual de golpeadas y estaban semiinconscientes cuando Himuri logró separarlas.  
  
-Esto es un desastre.- comentó la chica mientras arrastraba a sus dos compañeras a la enfermería.- Kai, encárgate de ellos.-  
  
-¡De ninguna manera! -  
  
-¡Sólo hazlo, recuerda que aun tengo esas fotos en mi poder! **-   
  
-Demonios.-  
  
Hiwatari no tuvo más remedio que enfrentar a las criaturas infernales, así que les ordenó:  
  
-¡Muy bien mocosos, de ahora en adelante tendrán que estar sentados y callados!-  
  
Naturalmente, los chiquillos hicieron lo contrario irritando cada vez más al dueño de Dranzer.  
  
-¡Les dije que se calmaran!-  
  
- ¡No lo haremos, señor amargado!- respondieron.  
  
- ¡No me digan así!-  
  
-¡Eres un amargado, tú eres… tú eres… ¡¡¡DON MARGARITO EL LIMONCITO!!-  
  
-¡¡YA CALLENSE!!-  
  
-¡DON MARGARITO EL LIMONCITO! ¡DON MARGARITO EL LIMONCITO!- gritaron los niños a coro. (Mizaki: JAJAJAJAJA ¡Que chistoso! Ok, me calmo)  
  
Después los mocosos se pusieron a hacer destrozos por todo el salón, acabaron con el ventilador, rompieron las ventanas y rallaron las paredes ante la impotencia de Kai, quien tuvo que recurrir a un último y altamente desesperado recurso.  
  
-¡Ya basta, me rindo, haré lo que sea, pero pónganse en paz!-  
  
En ese momento, los pequeños se detuvieron y miraron a Kai.  
  
-¿Harás lo que sea?- preguntaron con malicia.  
  
-¡Sí, lo que sea!-  
  
-Entonces…- dijo una niña mientras se le acercaba a un hincado Kai- Queremos que…-  
  
Lo demás lo dijo en secreto y obviamente a Hiwatari no le agradó la idea.  
  
-¡Ni hablar, no me rebajaré tanto!-  
  
-¡Si es así, vamos a seguir jugando!-  
  
-¡No, está bien, lo haré!-  
  
* * *  
  
-Sal de ahí, Don Margarito- llamaron los chamacos.  
  
Kai salió del baño totalmente avergonzado pero no había tenido otra opción, naturalmente, los chiquitines se regocijaron al ver a Kai disfrazado de … teletubbie. (Mizaki: ¡Eso sí es caer muy bajo!)  
  
-¡Viva! ¡Es Tinky Winki!- exclamaron emocionados.  
  
"Nada puede ser peor que esto" pensó el chico para consolarse. Pero en ese momento pasaron las locas chismosas de su salón quienes trabajaban para el periódico escolar.  
  
-¿Qué no es ese Kai Hiwatari?- preguntó una al verlo.  
  
-¡Se ve muy kawaii! ¡Hay que tomarle fotos!-  
  
-¡Sí y luego las subimos a la página de Internet de la escuela junto con las fotos en las que está con Takao y Wyatt!  
  
"¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia?" se lamentó el chico en sus pensamientos.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Kai estaba recargado en su pupitre, aún desgastado por todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue ayer?- quiso saber Rei.  
  
- No quiero volver a ver a esos chiquillos en toda mi vida.- contestó el joven desganado.  
  
- ¡¡Kai Kai!! ¿Qué crees? ¡Fuiste todo un éxito cuidando a los niños y quieren que te encargues de ellos en el próximo campamento! ¡Tendrás que cuidarlos todo el fin de semana!- exclamó Max entrando.  
  
-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritó Kai antes de desmayarse.  
  
-¿Qué pasó, dije algo malo?-  
  
FIN  
  
MIZAKI: Ok, lo admito, no cumplí con mi promesa: Hoy es Sábado 13 de Marzo y no lo terminé el lunes como había dicho, en parte creo que me exigí demasiado, pero al menos estoy actualizando más seguido. Espero que les halla gustado esta historia, me inspiré en unos Fanfics sicóticos de MKR en los que una histérica Umi tiene que lidiar con unos mocosos, éste capítulo no resultó ser ni la mitad de divertido que esos otros Fanfics, pero hice mi lucha, ando medio falta de creatividad últimamente, será porque todavía no logro relajarme, o quien sabe, pero prometo que cada capítulo que haga será mejor que el anterior. Y ahora que estamos en eso, pasemos a:  
  
  
  
LOS ANIME AWARDS  
  
MIZAKI: En el capítulo anterior les pregunté:  
  
¿Cuál de estos personajes es el más andrógino?  
  
a.-) Oliver (de Beyblade)  
  
b.-) Andrómeda Shun (caballeros del zodiaco)  
  
c.-) Zyocite (Sailor Moon)  
  
d.-) Afrodita de Piscis (Caballeros del zodiaco)  
  
e.-) Haruka Tenou (Sailor Moon)  
  
f.-) Algún otro  
  
MIZAKI: Y el ganador es: ¡¡Oliver!!  
  
OLIVER: ¡Gracias!  
  
MIZAKI: Bueno, ahora pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, todos queremos mucho a nuestras madres y sabemos que ellas también, pero en los animes hay madres que son tan desnaturalizadas que a veces nos preguntamos si realmente quiso tener a su hijo, por eso la pregunta de hoy es:  
  
¿Quién es la madre más desnaturalizada?  
  
a)Judy Mizuhara (Bueno, todos sabemos cómo es Judy)  
  
b)Shuuko Suzuhara, de Angelic Layer (¡Ella si se pasa, vive en la misma ciudad que su hija pero no la quiere ni ver, y se refiere a su propia hijita como "esa niña" con razón Misaki está tan traumada!)   
  
c)Sonomi Daidouji (La neta yo creo que Tomoyo está tan obsesionada con Sakura porque se siente sola y casi no ve a su madre)  
  
d)Bulma Briefs (No le importa lo que Vegeta le haga a Trunksito durante el entrenamiento)  
  
e)Otra  
  
MIZAKI: Esas son las opciones, y lo que está en paréntesis son las razones por las que las nominé, espero sus votos. Y como habrán notado, no maltraté a Takao en esta ocasión, es que quise darles más protagonismo a otros personajes, por cierto no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "Tres hombres y una Card Captor" aquí van a aparecer personajes de BB que también son muy populares, sirve de que descansan un poco los pobres Bladebreakers, y si quieren que maltrate a Sakura en el próximo no duden en decirme, de todas formas la pienso maltratar…  
  
SAKURA: ¡Eres una malvada! ;_;  
  
MIZAKI: ¡No aguantas nada! Eso es todo y no olviden mandarme sus sugerencias. ¡Hasta pronto! 


	6. Cuatro hombres, un psicópata y una Card ...

Cosas que nunca verás en Beyblade  
  
Por: Mizaki Shidou  
  
MIZAKI: He estado repasando lo que he hecho durante toda la semana, y ya bajé por un barranco y lo subí a duras penas, me mojé en una guerra de globos de agua, compré más CD's piratas, grabé un tonto programa de radio para un trabajo de la escuela, aprendí a jugar billar, jugué un videojuego de carritos en el centro de juegos de moda (y de paso perdí porque no dejaba de chocar y atropellar gente), mis papás me regañaron por enésima ocasión y me dijeron que ya no me juntara con malas influencias, me subí a un camión por primera vez en mi vida (si, ya sé que van a pensar que soy una fresa tarada, mocha, y ñoña que no sabe nada del mundo y de la vida y debo decirles que tienen razón, excepto por lo de fresa) , en mi salón todos descubrieron que hacía dibujos de ese chiquillo que solía gustarme y me quemé con cera. Y ahora que me relajo porque ya empezaron mis vacaciones y en vez de hacer mi tarea de una vez, aprovecho este tiempo para meditar y me pregunto a mi misma: "Mi misma, ¿Qué es la única bakada (babosada) que me falta por hacer?" y entonces me respondo "¡Claro, escribir fan fiction!" Por lo que dejo este supermegachorote seudo filosófico para comenzar de una vez a escribir este capítulo. Contestaré los reviews al final de este episodio porque francamente me da flojera y ahora tengo ganas de irme directo a la acción, espero que no les moleste y en estos instantes comienzo con este capítulo.  
  
  
  
Cosas que nunca verás en Beyblade  
  
Capítulo 6: Quinta historia   
  
"Cuatro hombres, un psicópata, y una Card Captor"  
  
  
  
  
  
DEDICATORIA: Este capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a Mikael Mudou y a Akira Devha, no sé si les guste CCS pero estoy segura de que les fascinan los personajes que voy a poner, me tomo la libertad de no dedicarles esto a los fans de Sakura porque sé que me van a matar por escribir esto. Espero que les guste el cap. ^_^  
  
  
  
***  
  
El bosque se llenaba de vida con la llegada de la Primavera, las flores se abrían mostrando todos sus colores y el viento parecía jugar con la suave hierba del campo. El frío invierno había quedado muy atrás dando paso a una nueva época. La época de descansar, meditar o jugar con los amigos, cualquier cosa era posible y altamente disfrutable. Y Robert lo sabía muy bien.  
  
Era mediodía y un auto rojo convertible atravesaba la tranquila carretera. El auto era manejado por el líder de los All Stars, en los asientos traseros se encontraban Bryan Tala y Lee, y en el asiento continuo estaba Robert, quien no parecía muy contento.  
  
-Insisto, Michael, yo puedo manejar mi auto sólo.-  
  
- No seas llorón. ¿Qué acaso no confías en mí?-  
  
-Honestamente… no ¬¬;;-   
  
- Te preocupas por tonterías, yo soy el chofer más precavido que puedas conocer-   
  
-¡Cuidado!- gritó Lee.  
  
Michael cerró los ojos y trató de esquivar lo que se le había atravesado, hizo una maniobra rápida con el volante y luego frenó violentamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque el chico sintió que había alcanzado a golpear algo.  
  
- ¿Con que eres el chofer más precavido, eh?¬¬ - preguntó Robert con sorna.- Incluso el irresponsable de Enrike maneja mejor.-  
  
-Disculpen por interrumpir su pequeña discusión, pero parece que nos hemos metido en un problema muy grave.- Intervino Lee preocupado.  
  
Michael puso el auto en la orilla de la carretera y luego se bajo junto con sus demás compañeros. Al acercarse a donde había ocurrido el accidente, se dieron cuenta de que habían atropellado a una persona. La víctima era una niñita de aproximadamente 10 años, tenía el pelo corto y castaño y llevaba un extravagante vestido amarillo. No parecía tener ni una herida grave, pero era evidente que el golpe sí le había afectado, ya que estaba tirada sobre el asfalto sin indicios de movimiento.  
  
-Creo que la matamos. Robert, ¿Conoces un lugar donde podamos esconder el cadáver?- preguntó Tala como si un asesinato accidental o intencional de personas inocentes fuera cosa de todos los días.  
  
-¡NOOO! ¡Somos unos asesinos!- gritó Michael histérico- ¡Y dentro de un año ella cobrará venganza y nos matará uno por uno como en "Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado"! ¡AAAH!-   
  
- No seas ridículo, además, el único asesino eres tú. No nos estés pasando la bolita. ¬¬- se quejó Robert.  
  
-¡Yo digo que debemos rociar el cadáver con gasolina y prenderle fuego!- Exclamó Bryan con un entusiasmo sicótico.  
  
En ese momento la niña empezó a abrir los ojos mientras lanzaba un débil quejido.  
  
- ¡AAAAH, UN ZOMBI!! XO- Gritó Michael.  
  
-Me duele la cabeza.- se lamentó la pequeña- ¿En dónde...-  
  
La chava no puedo terminar porque en ese momento Michael se dejó llevar por un ataque de histeria y la golpeo con un bat de baseball. ¡¡WHACK!!  
  
- ¡Ay! @_@- dijo ella poco antes de desmayarse de nuevo.  
  
- Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos que no está muerta.- comentó Lee.  
  
- ¿Entonces no era un zombi?- preguntó el hábil, aunque no tan inteligente líder de los All Stars.  
  
- ¡Y yo que quería incendiar su cadáver! ;_; ¿Puedo quemarla viva?-  
  
- No, Bryan.- se negó Tala.- No podemos hacer eso…aún. Hay demasiados testigos.-  
  
-Un momento.- intervino Robert- Yo conozco a esa chica, viene a menudo con su familia a pasar el rato en unas cabañas que están cerca de mi casa de campo, creo que se llama Sakura.-  
  
-En ese caso podemos llevarla a tu casa para que se recupere, luego ella se va y todos felices.- concluyó Lee tranquilamente.  
  
-Se te olvidó decir que Robert tendrá que sobornar a los padres de la chica para que no lo demanden.- comentó Michael alegremente.  
  
- El único que tendrá que pagar aquí, eres tú, beisbolista de cuarta.- replicó Robert bastante molesto.  
  
* * *  
  
La casa de campo de Robert se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de dónde había ocurrido el accidente. Como todo lo que poseía el muchacho europeo, la casa era enorme e impresionante y desde luego que no podía pasar inadvertida. Al llegar al "humilde" recinto, los chicos tomaron a la joven y la recostaron en una cama.   
  
-Y ahora, será mejor que volvamos a lo que teníamos planeado mientras Michael se queda a cuidar a la mocosa.- ordenó Robert.  
  
- ¿Por qué yo?- se quejó Michael enojado.  
  
- Porque tú la golpeaste dos veces en primer lugar.¬¬ -  
  
- Si quieren yo me puedo quedar a solas con ella, por mí no hay problema.- Dijo Bryan con una mirada diabólica.   
  
- ¡¡De ninguna manera!!- gritaron Michael, Robert y Lee, al unísono.  
  
En ese momento la chica se despertó y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde estoy?- preguntó confundida.  
  
- Te encuentras en mi casa.- respondió Robert recuperando su usual tono pomposo.- Y muy honestamente te ofrecemos disculpas por el percance, todo esto ha sido un accidente muy lamentable provocado por… ¡¡ESTE IDIOTA!!-  
  
Al gritar esto, el Majestic jaló fuertemente la oreja de Michael, y además todos se sobresaltaron.  
  
- No entiendo.- dijo Sakura- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Quién soy yo?-   
  
-¡Genial! ¡Ahora resulta que le provocamos una amnesia!- se quejó Robert más enojado que nunca.  
  
- ¿Tú que sabes?- lo desafió el All Star.- ¿Qué tal si tiene Alzheimer?-  
  
-¡No digas estupideces, tiene 10 años! **-  
  
Cinco minutos después todos estaban platicando en la cocina mientras el dueño de la casa buscaba la manera de solucionar el problema.  
  
-¿Entonces no recuerdas nada?- preguntó Michael con curiosidad.  
  
- Así es- respondió la pequeña.  
  
- ¿Nada de nada?- insistió Michael.  
  
-Nada de nada.-  
  
- A ver, ¿Qué estabas haciendo el 20 de mayo de 1993?-  
  
- ¿Que parte de "no recuerdo nada" no entiendes, Michael?- espetó Robert irritado.  
  
- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- quiso saber Sakura.  
  
-Pues…- titubeó Lee nervioso.- Yo soy tu tío Lee, y ellos son tus tíos Michael, y Robert y los enfermos mentales que están en el rincón son los tíos Bryan y Tala.-  
  
- ¡Tío Tala! ^^- Exclamó la niña mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo.  
  
-Déjame.- dijo Tala en un tono de voz que a todos les hizo acordarse de cierto bladebreaker de cabellos azules.  
  
-¡Que niña tan tierna! ¡Me recuerda a Max!- comentó Michael enternecido.- ¡¡WAAA, EXTRAÑO A MI MAXIE!! ;_; -   
  
- ¡Yo también extraño a Rei-chan!- se lamentó Bryan- ¡Cada vez que veo un gato atropellado retorciéndose del dolor me acuerdo de él! TT_TT-  
  
-¡No digas tonterías, Rei es mío, MÍO! ¿Kapishkas?- reclamó Lee  
  
-¿De qué están hablando?- inquirió Sakura.  
  
-Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás.- contestó Robert abochornado.  
  
Mientras los chicos platicaban sobre sus… este… mariconadas ¬//¬;; eran observados desde la ventana. Su observadora era una niña de pelo largo y negro que no dejaba de grabar todo cuanto pasaba con su cámara y lo que parecía ser un peluche amarillo con alas revoloteaba a su lado.  
  
- ¡Vamos Tomoyo, llevas tres horas siguiendo a esos tipos y grabándolos con tu cámara!- se quejó el peluche- ¡Tenemos que rescatar a Sakura!-  
  
-¡Pero es que así, se ve tan kawaii! ^^ Creo que esta cinta se llamará: "La primera contusión cerebral de Sakura"-  
  
-¬¬; Sí, claro muy bonito, pero tenemos que sacar a Sakura de aquí.-   
  
Dentro de la cabaña, los chicos seguían discutiendo cuando sonó el timbre. ¡DING DONG! Robert fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró a Tomoyo.  
  
-Muy buenas tardes.- saludó Tomoyo cortésmente- Vine por mi amiga Sakura, no se preocupen, no los voy a demandar pero me temo que su amigo el beisbolista tendrá que pagar los daños.-  
  
-¿Pagar los daños?- preguntó Michael haciéndose el tonto- Si claro, pero primero tengo que ir… ¡Al baño!-  
  
El líder de los All Stars subió corriendo las escaleras, desde abajo se escuchó que abría una puerta, rompía una ventana, después se oyó un grito y al ver por la ventana todos vieron que Michael había saltado y que en ese momento se subía todo lastimado al coche y huía a toda velocidad concluyendo de esa manera su "prudente" escape.  
  
- Creo que el señor no quiso pagar.- comentó Tomoyo con una gotita de sudor en su rostro.  
  
- Toma el dinero.- dijo Robert resignado mientras le daba un cheque a la muchacha.- Y puedes llevarte a tu amiga… un momento ¿Dónde están Sakura y Bryan?-  
  
  
  
-La última vez que vi a esa mocosa, ella dijo que se iba a jugar con su tío Bryan.- contestó Tala casualmente.  
  
- ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! ¡¡LA VA A MATAR!!- Gritó Lee asustado, quien ya se había encariñado con la niña.  
  
Todos corrieron desesperados por toda la cabaña hasta que llegaron al sótano y ahí se encontraron a Sakura atada a un poste mientras Bryan le echaba gasolina encima.  
  
-¿Qué clase de juego es este?- preguntó cándidamente la chica de ojos verdes.  
  
-Ya verás.- respondió Bryan sonriendo como un maniático mientras trataba de encender un cerillo.- Es un juego muy "prendido" ¡Jejeje!-   
  
Todos miraban horrorizados la escena, pero por una de esas casualidades ilógicas y faltas de fundamento que sólo se le ocurren a la ahora atarantada autora en un desesperado intento porque ésta historia quede mas o menos decente, Bryan se resbaló, cayó de espaldas y chocó contra un estante donde le cayeron varias bolas de boliche encima dejándolo aturdido. ¡CRASH!  
  
Después de esto, desataron a Sakura y todo indicaba que ella se reuniría con su amiga, provocando el clásico final feliz que merece tener cualquier historia por más horrible que sea cuando Lee en un ataque de locura lo arruinó todo.  
  
-¡No! ¡No dejaré que se lleven a Sakura!- gritó el joven chino mientras cargaba a la atolondrada Card Captor.  
  
Lee corrió hacia la cochera tomó una bicicleta puso a la chava en la canastita que había en la bici y pedaleó a toda velocidad.  
  
- ¡Lee, te dije que si no la controlas, NO LA FUMES!- Reclamó Robert a gritos mientras veía a su compañero escaparse.  
  
-¡Súper, la cosa se está poniendo chidísima!- exclamó Tomoyo mientras se subía a un scooter que había en la cochera.- ¡Tengo que grabar el primer secuestro de Sakura!- acto seguido la chica tomó su cámara y fue detrás de Lee.  
  
- ¡¡¡HEY DEVUÉLVANME MIS COSAAAAS!!!- chilló Robert corriendo detrás de los otros locos.   
  
Mientras tanto, Lee ya se había dado cuenta de que lo perseguían y pedaleaba lo más rápido posible.  
  
- ¡Tengo miedo, tío Lee!- dijo Sakura asustada.  
  
- No te preocupes.- la calmó el White Tiger.- No sé si es porque te tomé un cariño especial, o porque la hierba rara que tomé me está haciendo efecto pero yo te aseguro que no dejaré que nada te lastime, así que no hay nada que temer… ¡AAAA! ¡Bryan! ¡¡¿¿Qué haces aquí??!!-  
  
En efecto un muy lastimado Bryan se había trepado en la bicicleta y ahora tenía más cara de maniático que nunca.  
  
-¡La diversión apenas comienza! ¡NYAJAJA!-   
  
En unos segundos que parecieron horas, Sakura observó el panorama como en cámara lenta. Vio a Bryan forcejeando con Lee para obtener el control del manubrio, vio cómo pasaban junto a Michael quien observaba todo mientras comía un hot dog, atrás de la bicicleta, vio como Tomoyo frenaba de lleno el scooter y lo grababa todo bastante pasmada, alcanzó a escuchar los gritos histéricos de Robert., sintió el viento que alborotaba sus cabellos mientras la bicicleta en la que ella, Lee y Bryan iban se precipitaban por un barranco… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Un barranco?!  
  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-  
  
Y así los tres se cayeron, se golpearon, sufrieron una muerte horrible y nadie más volvió a saber de ellos…  
  
Sí claro, mucha gente sería capaz de asesinarme si termino esta horrible historia de esa manera tan horrible ¬¬;; ni yo llego tan bajo, esto fue lo que pasó:  
  
-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!- (Mizaki: Sí, ya sé que ya lo había escrito pero es para que no pierdan el rollo)  
  
¡TIMP! ¡TUMP! ¡CRASH!   
  
- ¡Ay! Eso debió doler.- comentó Tomoyo.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el fondo de ese barranco, Lee y Bryan estaban a punto de colapsarse debido a las contusiones sufridas, y por otra razón ilógica Sakura no salió muy dañada pero se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza.  
  
- ¡Ay mi espalda!- se lamentó Lee.  
  
-¡Creo que me rompí una pierna!- lo secundó Bryan.  
  
- ¡Wow, qué viaje!- Murmuró Sakura atolondrada.- ¡Recuperé la memoria, yupi! n_n ¡Ahora me puedo ir de aquí!-   
  
Ante el asombro de los ahí presentes la chica tomó su llave la cual se convirtió en un báculo, sacó una carta de su bolsillo y gritó:  
  
-¡Fly!-  
  
Unas alas salieron de su espalda y la joven hechicera salió volando del lugar mientras tomaba a Lee y a Bryan.  
  
-¡Eres fantástica!- la halagó Lee.  
  
-¡No es para tanto! n//n- contestó la chica avergonzada mientras ponía un brazo detrás de su cuello, al hacer esto, soltó a Bryan sin querer.  
  
-¡AAAY!- Gritó el Demolition Boy golpeándose de nuevo contra las rocas.  
  
-¡Ups! ^^;;-   
  
* * *  
  
La noche era fresca y el viento seguía jugueteando con la hierba del bosque, mientras que en la cabaña de Robert había una reunión amena.  
  
-Admito que este fue un día atrabancado, pero todo está bien si termina bien. ¿Verdad chicos?- dijo Michael alegremente.  
  
-Tienes razón.- concordó Sakura.- Pero por alguna razón siento que se me olvida algo.-  
  
-No creo que se trate de algo importante, mejor relájate.- le sugirió Lee.  
  
Y siguieron celebrando.  
  
Por otro lado, en el fondo del oscuro y frío barranco, Bryan se encontraba tirado y muy golpeado.  
  
- ¡Hey, ayúdenme!- gritó el chico.- ¿Qué no van a venir por mí?-  
  
FIN  
  
MIZAKI: ¡ALELUYA! ¡Hasta que terminé el capítulo! Llevo una semana y media escribiéndolo pero me costaba mucho trabajo porque no me salía bien, pero ahora que lo leo estoy totalmente satisfecha, me gusta cómo terminó, espero que ustedes también hayan disfrutado esta historia. ¡Y ahora sí, a responder los reviews!  
  
A Nephra: Muchas gracias, y creo que Max no es el único que necesita de un psicólogo, sino todos los que salen en este fanfic porque quedan muy traumados. ¿Tú psicólogo es un gato? ¡Qué kawaii! ^o^ ¡El mío también! Bueno, no es precisamente un gato, pero se parece a uno. ¿Verdad, Rei-chan? XD.  
  
A Nakokun: Respeto tu opinión y pienso que se me pasó un poquito la mano con Takao pero también se me hace que le ha ido peor en otros Fanfics. De todas formas dejé por un rato eso de torturarlo para no abusar. Gracias por escribir.  
  
MIZAKI: (Leyendo el siguiente review) ¡Bueno, por mí no hay problema, tendré que hacerlo! (Marca un teléfono)  
  
Mientras tanto en la playa, Kai recibe una llamada.  
  
KAI: ¿Bueno?  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Hey, Kai, tienes que leer este review! (lo manda por fax)   
  
KAI: ¡Ni siquiera en vacaciones me dejas descansar! ¿Qué no me tienes un poco de consideración?  
  
MIZAKI: ¡NO! :P  
  
KAI: Esta bien, contestaré el reviéw de:  
  
Azuza: Sí, recuerdo cuando me secuestraste, u_u fue una experiencia traumante pero ya me acostumbré a que me hagan ese tipo de cosas ¡¿Que te gustó cuando me disfrazaron de telettubie!? ¡Grr! ¡No me respetas! Y tal vez en el próximo capítulo haya maltrato para Takao. ¡Jejeje! Mizaki te agradece que le hayas deseado suerte para los exámenes, le fue bien, pero la muy tonta ni siquiera sabe como le hizo para pasar los exámenes de admisión, debe de haber un error…  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo lo pasé con mi esfuerzo! (Cuelga el teléfono) Eso fue todo, y gracias por el review, Azusa. Ahora me toca contestarle…  
  
A Gaby Kon: Así es, Kane andaba con Marian, pero luego cortó con ella, quien sabe porqué, creo que lo amenazaron n_n Que bueno que te gustó lo de las películas y el traje de telettubie, gracias por tu votación.  
  
A Miss Hiwatari: ¡Sí, Kai merece sufrir!! ¡Jajaja! Quien le manda ser tan amargado. Gracias por tu votación. ¡Y sigue molestando a Margarito el limoncito! XD  
  
MIZAKI: Y ahora ha llegado el momento de:  
  
LOS ANIME AWARDS  
  
En el capítulo anterior hice la siguiente pregunta:  
  
¿Quién es la madre más desnaturalizada?  
  
a)Judy Mizuhara   
  
b)Shuuko Suzuhara,   
  
c)Sonomi Daidouji   
  
d)Bulma Briefs   
  
e)Otra  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Y la ganadora es: Judy Mizuhara! Claro que Judy no se encuentra porque debe de estar pasando las vacaciones con su hijo… (Mizaki recibe un fax) ¡Ups! Aquí dice que no pudo venir porque se encuentra trabajando en la BBA, bueno por algo se ganó el premio. Y ahora admito que cometí un error al nominar a Sonomi, ¡Ella es la onda! Ahora pasemos a la siguiente votación:  
  
¿Cuál es su personaje chino favorito?  
  
a.-) Rei Kon  
  
b.-) Lee  
  
c.-) Li Syaoran  
  
d.-) El chinito que sale en Gundam Wing cuyo nombre acabo de olvidar. ._.;;  
  
e.-) Algún otro.  
  
MIZAKI: Bien, ya saben manden sus reviews y los Bladebreakers no estuvieron hoy porque se fueron de vacaciones, ustedes también disfruten los días que les quedan, ya llegará nuestra hora de volver a la escuela y ¡Sufrir! Por los próximos dos meses hasta que lleguen las vacaciones de verano. ¡Échenle ganas, los que estamos aquí en México ya estamos en la recta final, y los del hemisferio sur, hay la llevan, sigan estudiando! ¡Mata ne!  
  
Miércoles 14 de Abril de 2004 


	7. Servicio Social I

Cosas que nunca verás en Beyblade  
  
Por: Mizaki Shidou  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Hola! ¡Ya volví!  
  
KAI: ¿Sí verdad? A ver a que horas se le ocurre a la niña ponerse a escribir. ¬¬  
  
MIZAKI: ¿Y ora tú? ¿Qué onda, no que no te gustaban mis historias, de qué te quejas?  
  
KAI: Por mi hubiera estado bien que no actualizaras nunca pero por otro lado, alguien tiene que regañarte ¿no?  
  
MIZAKI: Tienes razón, nn Gomen pero es que no me inspiraba. De todas formas prometo actualizar más seguido este verano porque cuando entre a la escuela no sé si pueda.  
  
KAI: Ya vete al grano y contesta los reviews.  
  
MIZAKI: Oka, comencemos con el de:  
  
Nakokun: ¿Qué lo de los telettubies es lo peor que le han hecho a Kai hasta la fecha? ¡Wuaw, me he superado a mi misma! Bueno, sí creo que ya está muy choteado que Bryan sea siempre el sádico pero hasta el momento él no ha demostrado otra faceta más que la del pobre niño traumado que le gusta hacer sufrir a los demás, de todas formas lo que te dije de que no caería en estereotipos y esas cosas fue en serio, de hecho me estoy haciendo al animo de experimentar más y todo eso. Como ya habrás notado, Kai escribió un review para "Serpiente de Agua" aunque no sé si la opinión esté bien hecha, pero espreo que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por seguir escribiendo y ya sabes que cualquier sugerencia será recibida.  
  
A Jenny Flint: ¡Hola! nn Por lo visto no eres la única persona que se traumó por lo de Kai telettubie, casi todas me escribieron al respecto, no creí que fuera para tanto. ¿Puse a Tomoyo tal como es? ¡Wuaw! nn eso me agrada, yo tampoco estaba en contra de que Bryan quemara a Sakura, pero tengo que respetar mis límites de sadismo, (sí, hasta yo tengo límites con esas cosas) Gracias por tus consejos y sigue escribiendo. nn  
  
A Luna G. Hiwatari Potter: Gracias por el voto y que bueno que te gustaron las desgracias, nos vemos.   
  
A Nicoyasha: ¡Nico! ¡Oye, tranquila, me contaste toda tu vida en ese review! ;; Jejeje. Yo también sé lo que se siente llegar corriendo hasta tu casa y contramatarte para ver tu serie favorita sólo para darte cuenta de que el programa ya se acabó. TT En fin, a mi también me encanta que actualices tus historias y gracias por compartirme todas esas cosas. Respecto a tu pregunta: ¿En dónde estaba Syaoran? Sólo te diré que el chico estaba muy ocupado en mi fanfic "Sin sentido" clavándole un cuchillo a ... ¡Coff! ¡Coff! Mejor checate "Sin Sentido" por fa y luego me dices qué te parece. Gracias por tu votación y espero que también actualices pronto. (Balaam21 está desesperado por leer "Regresando de las Cenizas" nn;;)  
  
A Mariam Hiwatari: Oo ¿Todos ellos son tus bebés? ¡Orale! La razón por la que dejé a Bryan en el barranco es porque me cae muy mal por haberle hecho todo eso a mi Rei y en lo personal no tengo nada contra Tala, por eso no sufrió. Gracias por la votación y nos vemos luego. J  
  
A Nephra: Espero que ya te hallas aliviado (Bueno ya pasaron dos meses entonces supongo que sí) Rei no me cobra nada porque hicimos un trato de que si él me daba asistencia sicológica yo lo ayudaba a superar sus traumas causados por Ma...mmf! (Rei le tapa la boca)  
  
REI: nn;; Gracias por el review y Mizaki le manda saludos a Mr. Patuti.   
  
MIZAKI: ¡Eres un salvaje, Rei! Ahora contestaré el review de:  
  
Erin Sasaki: ¡Wi, tengo una nueva lectora! Sí, a mi la escuela me parece demasiado dura, pero ya no tengo porque preocuparme porque estoy de vacaciones. Me encantan los mangas de X, pero no los considero tan violentos... el único problema es que Fuuma tiene esa bonita manía de matar a su hermana y andar atravesando a Kamui con objetos punzo cortantes cada vez que lo ve, por lo demás el manga está muy kawaii sobre todo por el sensible de Seishirou Sakurazuka ¿no te parece tierno? De hecho la única persona siniestra ahí es Yuzuriha Nekoi, ninguna chica con orejas de gato me parece de fiar. Bueno, ya me salí del tema pero ya te habrás dado cuenta que me encanta el sarcasmo. Nos vemos y gracias por escribir.  
  
MIZAKI: Ok, admito que tuve ciertos problemas a la hora de decidir qué historia escribir, verán; tenía ganas de hacer algo dramático pero la historia que tenía en mente no me convenció mucho, así que pensé que sería mejor pasar de una vez con el crossover que tenía planeado para el capítulo 8, de todas formas, el próximo cuento será un poco más serio de lo común porque tengo ganas de experimentar con diferentes tipos de géneros. Por el momento, disfruten de este capítulo, y ya saben que cualquier sugerencia es aceptada. Por cierto, este capítulo está basado en uno de mis fanfics llamado "Café Ma Belle" esperó que les guste.  
  
Capítulo 7: Sexta historia  
  
"Servicio Social"   
  
Parte I: "El secreto de Kai"  
  
Kai se recargó sobre la ventana observando con desgano el paisaje que había fuera, todavía no podía explicarse cómo había llegado a treparse a una camioneta al lado de sus demás compañeros de equipo en plenas vacaciones. No le molestaba el hecho de tener que hacer un trabajo especial en pleno verano, ya que como sabemos, a él le vale un rábano la escuela y puede tomarse un día libre cada que le da su santa gana. No, lo que le irritaba era el hecho de tener que trabajar con sus compañeros de equipo por más tiempo del que él tenía pensado. No sabía que clase de trabajo iba a ser, pero considerando que había sido idea del Sr. Dickenson, Hiwatari ya estaba seguro de que el trabajo no iba a ser muy agradable.  
  
El joven suspiró y siguió observando las calles de la ciudad mientras pensaba una forma de escaparse. Ya que él era el único que se la estaba pasando mal a comparación de sus compañeros. Max no dejaba de tararear todo tipo de canciones, Kenny estaba haciendo quién sabe cuantas cosas con su laptop, y Takao preguntaba cada cinco minutos si ya mero llegaban a su destino. Rei por su parte, estaba recargado en el asiento del copiloto y esperaba pacientemente al fin del viaje. Entonces, cuando Kai creía que no iba a aguantar más, la camioneta se detuvo frente a una cafetería llamada "Café Ma Belle" y el Sr. Dickenson les indicó que bajaran.  
  
- ¡Hurra! ¡Vamos a comer!- exclamó Takao bastante contento dando brincos.  
  
-Te equivocas pequeño. No venimos a eso, aquí es donde van a hacer su labor de servicio social.- lo corrigió el Sr. Dickenson.   
  
- ¿Y para qué demonios tenemos que hacer una maldita labor de servicio social?- preguntó Kai irritado.  
  
-¡Para hacer obras buenas para que cuando nos muramos vayamos al cielo como angelitos!- contestó Max en su usual tono azucarado.   
  
-Claro que no, es por publicidad, si hacemos labores altruistas la gente nos tomará como un ejemplo a seguir, por lo tanto habrá más niños que compren beyblades con la ilusión de ser como nosotros lo cual le dará más billetes a la BBA.- Explicó Kenny.  
  
- No, de hecho al que le van a hacer una obra de caridad es a mi.- dijo el Sr. Dickenson.- Es que el otro día estuve jugando a las cartas con el dueño de este negocio y perdí todo mi dinero, entonces ustedes van a tener que trabajar aquí para pagarle todo lo que le debo.  
  
Al oír eso, incluso la sonrisa de Max se borró por el desencanto.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!-  
  
- Disculpe Sr. Dickenson, pero esto no lo considero justo.- reclamó Rei cortésmente.  
  
-¡No puede aprovecharse de nosotros de esa manera!- gritó Kenny indignado.  
  
-Oigan, se me fue el avión. ¿Por qué tenemos que trabajar?- inquirió Takao.  
  
-Soy su representante, y el contrato que firmaron estipula que puedo explotarlos como quiera además de quedarme con el 99.99 % de sus ganancias, por lo tanto ustedes se quedan a trabajar aquí y yo me voy. ¡Sayonara!-  
  
El anciano se subió a la camioneta y arrancó a toda velocidad dejando a los Bladebreakers parados en la banqueta como novias de rancho.  
  
-Creo que deberíamos de cambiar de representante, hasta Voltaire y Boris son más caritativos.- comentó Max.  
  
-Supongo que lo mejor será meternos a trabajar de una vez.- sugirió Rei con resignación.  
  
Kai consideró ese consejo como algo increíblemente estúpido y creyó que lo más recomendable sería largarse de una vez y dejar al viejo en la ruina, pero como también sabía que si no trabajaban no habría trama, por lo tanto la historia valdría un pepino, y eso significaría que la autora tendría que seguir rompiéndose la cabeza para inventar un nuevo cuento, lo cual tendría como consecuencia de que se tardaría más en actualizar y eso daría como resultado que los lectores se irritaran, y que la autora se irritara también y terminara escribiendo un cuento sobre la muerte de Kai o lo que es peor, un Kai/ Takao, y como Kai no quería ninguna de esas cosas, prefirió hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: darle ordenes a todo el mundo y luego apartarse a un rincón oscuro sin hacer nada.  
  
-Esta bien, trabajaremos. Rei se encargará de cocinar, Kenny será el cajero, Max y Takao serán los meseros y se encargarán de limpiar todo, mientras que yo seré el supervisor y esa es mi última palabra. Por cierto, Takao tiene prohibida la entrada a la cocina.-  
  
-¡Sí señor!- exclamó Max alegremente haciendo un saludo militar y empuñando un trapeador como si fuera un rifle.  
  
-¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería comer!- se quejó Takao amargamente.  
  
Y sin más interrupciones todos se metieron a Café Ma Belle y tomaron sus puestos mientras que Kai se sentaba en una silla de un rincón apartado y oscuro. Por un momento se entretuvo observando sus compañeros trabajando. Takao no hacía más que desperfectos en vez de ayudar, Max trapeaba con mucho ímpetu (por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón, Kai sintió escalofríos al ver la cubeta de agua fría que tenía Max), Kenny jugaba "Solitario" en la computadora porque no tenía nada más que hacer, y en todo el restaurante se podía oler el dulce aroma de la comida que preparaba Rei.   
  
El joven de cabellos azules se sintió profundamente relajado y se quedó dormido. El problema era que el mundo de los sueños de Kai no era nada agradable, ya que los fantasmas de su pasado lo perseguían constantemente.  
  
Soñó que era un niño de nueve años y se encontraba en la Abadía, donde Boris lo llevaba a rastras por el pasillo del tétrico lugar.  
  
- Esta vez la has hecho buena, Hiwatari.- refunfuñaba Boris.- Recibirás un castigo ejemplar por haber tratado de escapar.-  
  
-¿Me va a implantar chips como a Tala?- preguntó el chiquillo.  
  
-Algo mucho peor.- aseguró Boris.- ¡Te pondré a escuchar TODAS las canciones de Beyblade hasta que te sepas las letras y te revientes los tímpanos!-  
  
-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡No me pongan a escuchar esas canciones estúpidas! ¡AAAAAAH!-  
  
- ¡Viejo, despierta, tenemos clientes!- exclamó Takao.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Clientes?- inquirió Kai todavía amodorrado.  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Tenemos clientes! ¡Viva, viva!- vitoreaba Max dando brincos de un lado a otro.  
  
Los clientes no eran otros más que el grupo de muchachitos que presentaré a continuación. El primer chico era alto de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que vestía una camiseta roja y pantalones naranja. Para darles más señas, su nombre era Kane, y desde luego que no era el jefe de los phsychics, sino el psicópata personaje que apareció en el capítulo uno del presente fanfic. Con él iban dos chicas que también habían aparecido en ese capítulo, ellas eran Sammy (la chica rubia y de aspecto dulce que se transformó en demonio) y Arika (la chava deportista de cabello morado que en sus tiempos libres se dedica a cazar bishonens). Pero además, estas personas iban acompañadas de otros personajes que no habían aparecido antes. Una era una joven alta, seria, de pelo negro, ojos violetas, y ropa oscura llamada Yuki Takahashi, otro era un chico un poco más bajo que Yuki, pelirrojo, de ojos azules y algo tímido llamado Takeo, y el último era casi del tamaño de Kane, era rubio y elegante y se llamaba Jan Carlo. Obviamente, ellos no eran personas normales, ya que de serlo no me hubiera colgado tanto en descripciones, y ahora verán por qué.  
  
-¡No es justo! ¡Aquí no está Trunksito! TT- Sollozó Arika al entrar al restaurante.- ¡Pero aquí está Kaisito, viva! =nn=-  
  
-¡Agh! ¡Suéltame, me estás asfixiando!- se quejó Kai mientras trataba de zafarse de Arika.  
  
-¡Qué cuchitril!- comentó Jan Carlo- Con mucho gusto los hubiera invitado a todos a un exclusivo restaurante francés, no sé porqué quisieron venir aquí.-  
  
-O-oigan, ¿Qué les parece si mejor nos sentamos de una vez?- sugirió Takeo.- Le haría mucho bien al señor Hiwatari.-  
  
-¿Y porqué le haría eso bien a Kai-chan?- inquirió Arika con curiosidad.  
  
- Porque lo estás matando, imbécil.¬¬- contestó Yuki escuetamente.  
  
Y en efecto, Arika había estado agarrando tan fuerte a Kai de su bienamada bufandita que el pobre tipo se estaba asfixiando y su cara había obtenido la misma tonalidad de su cabello.  
  
-¡Ups! ¡Gomen, Kai-kun! nn;;-  
  
Cuando por fin todos tomaron asiento, Max acudió a tomar la orden rápidamente.  
  
- Yo quiero un pastel relleno de crema pastelera rosa, cubierto por una doble capa de crema pastelera rosa, y adornado con muchos conejitos felices hechos de betún rosado,   
  
también quiero una bolsa llena de caramelos, un café americano con 20 cucharadas de azúcar, y dos bolsas de azúcar granulada y azúcar glass para llevar, por favorcito.- pidió Sammy.  
  
- ¡mmm! ¡Ese es mi platillo favorito! nn- exclamó Max antojándose.- ¿Y usted que va a ordenar, Yuki-san?-  
  
-Pues a mí me gustaría un guiso hecho durante la noche de Walpurgis en luna llena, aderezado con un poco de mandrágora y garras de licántropo, cuyo caldo contenga una gota de sangre de una virgen sacrificada una noche del 29 de febrero y que haya sido cocido durante tres plenilunios, y para beber quisiera una copa de ajenjo con una pizca de opio.-  
  
Todos guardaron el más absoluto silencio y luego dijeron:  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! oo;;-  
  
- ¡Ya pues! Quiero una hamburguesa con queso, papas y refresco. ¬¬;;-   
  
-Yo también quiero lo mismo que Yuki.-  
  
- ¡Y yo quiero lasagna!-  
  
-¡Yo quiero una pizza con todo!-  
  
- ¿Me podría traer un Foie grass, por favor?-   
  
Ordenaron Takeo, Arika, Kane, y Jan Carlo respectivamente. Max anotó todo esto y llamó a Takao.  
  
- ¡Takao, pásale esta orden a Rei, por favor!-  
  
-¿Rei está en la cocina? ¡Entonces voy a saludar al cheff!- gritó Arika antes de irse corriendo en dirección a la cocina.  
  
Por eso, no fue nada raro que durante la siguiente media hora se escucharan gritos espectrales provenientes de la cocina como: "¡¡¡REEEEEEEEEEIIIII TE AMOOOOOOO!!! o " o "¡¡¡QUÍTENME A ESTA LOCA DE ENCIMA!!" y también: "¡¡REI, QUIERO TENER 1000 BEBÉS CONTIGO!!" , "¡¡TAKAO, MAX, AYÚDENME POR FAVOR, ESTA CHICA ES PEOR QUE SALIMA Y MAO JUNTAS!!" ,"¡¡HEY, QUE ALGUIEN ATRAPE A ESE HUEVO MUTANTE!!"  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................¡Un momento!..... ¿Acaso Rei mencionó a un huevo mutante?.  
  
-¡¡SÍIII UN HUEVO MUTANTEEEEE!!- Gritó Rei.  
  
¡Hey! No tienes por que gritar, estás en un fanfic, no en el monte.  
  
- Gomen, oo quise decir: "Sí, un huevo mutante."- susurró Rei señalando a un pequeño huevo con ojos, patas y colmillos que caminaba felizmente hacia la puerta de la cocina.  
  
-Mmm... Huevo mutante... ¬- murmuró Takao babeando al más puro estilo de Homero Simpson.  
  
El chico se disponía a agarrar al huevecillo, pero no contaba con que éste era más rápido y Takao tuvo que perseguirlo a toda velocidad. Mientras tanto, Yuki y compañía comenzaban a aburrirse y Max caminaba con una nueva cubeta de agua fría para seguir trapeando cuando Takao se le aproximó corriendo y ¡BAM! Los dos chocaron fuertemente, la cubeta de agua fría salió volando por el impacto en dirección hacia Kai, quien apenas estaba recobrando el conocimiento después del ataque de Arika, entonces...  
  
-¡NOOOOOO!- Chilló Kai cuando el agua le cayó encima.  
  
-¿Qué les pasa, porqué todos gritan? Ni que estuviéramos sordos.- Se quejó Jan Carlo.  
  
La cubeta de agua cayó encima de la cabeza de Kai empapándolo de agua, lo curioso fue que en vez de que él se quitara la cubeta, Kai desapareció, o al menos eso parecía.  
  
-¿Pero qué fue eso?- preguntó Kane intrigado al sólo ver la cubeta en el piso.  
  
Max, Takao, Kane, Takeo y los demás se acercaron con cautela y levantaron la cubeta, al ver lo que había debajo todos se quedaron pasmados.  
  
- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- exclamó Yuki mostrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo de emoción.  
  
Frente a sus ojos se encontraba un mapache de pelaje azul con el cabello de picos y una bufandita en su cuello.  
  
-¡Qué bonito! nn- dijo Sammy felizmente abrazando al mapache.- Se parece a Kai. ¡Lo llamaré "Kaisito Mapachito"-   
  
El mapache luchó frenéticamente por librarse de Sammy, y al hacerlo corrió hacia la cocina donde Rei había dejado una sopa a medias en la lumbre porque estaba muy ocupado tratando de desatarse de las cuerdas que le había puesto Arika. Los demás muchachos entraron a la cocina y vieron con interés cómo el mapache se metía a la olla donde estaba la sopa y después...  
  
-¡¡AAAAAY!! ¡¡EL AGUA ESTÁ HIRVIENDO!!-  
  
Kai saltó fuera de la olla en su estado de humano mientras se quejaba y todos lo miraban consternados.  
  
-Tengo que comprobar algo.- dijo Takeo meditabundamente antes de irse y regresar con una cubeta de agua fría y una tetera con agua hirviendo.  
  
El pelirrojo le aventó un cubetazo a Kai, quien se transformó en mapache, luego le puso el agua caliente haciendo que el animal cobrara su forma natural.  
  
-¡"rale, qué chido!- exclamó Kane entusiasmado.-  
  
-¡Yo quiero probar!- exigió Sammy tomando la cubeta y la tetera. Acto seguido comenzó a usarlas con Kai repetidas veces.- ¡Jijiji! ¡Qué divertido! nn Kaisito Mapachito, Kai el amargado, Kaisito Mapachito, Kai el amargado, Kaisito Mapachito, Kai el amargado...-  
  
-¡Ya deja de echarme agua, no soy un juguete! - reclamó el dueño de Dranzer bastante molesto.  
  
-Kai, ¿Cómo fue que te pasó esto?- inquirió Rei bastante consternado.  
  
Hiwatari suspiró resignado y se dispuso a confesar:  
  
- No quería decirles nada de esto, pero veo que ya no tengo otra opción. Todo ocurrió después del campeonato mundial. En ese tiempo decidí ir a China para mejorar las técnicas de mi Beyblade cuando...-  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kai se encontraba entrenando en los manantiales de Jusenkyo, el chico estaba muy en paz subido en uno de los palos del lugar, mientras lanzaba su blade en diferentes direcciones procurando que su trompo cayera siempre sobre los postes y se moviera con rapidez de un poste a otro sin perder el equilibrio. Cuando de pronto oyó a alguien gritar a lo lejos y vio a Mao saltando a toda velocidad mientras chillaba:  
  
-¡Déjame, viejo pervertido!-  
  
Mao saltaba tan rápido entre los postes que le pegó a Kai sin darse cuenta, éste perdió el equilibrio pero aun así pudo mantenerse, entonces apareció el maestro Happosai quien estaba persiguiendo a Mao. El viejito saltó sobre Kai haciendo que el muchacho se cayera al agua.  
  
-Qué lástima.- comentó el guía de los manantiales al ver lo sucedido.-Caíste en el "Estanque del Mapache Ahogado". Cuenta la leyenda de que hace 1300 años un mapache cayó en este manantial y se ahogó, y desde entonces todo aquel que se caiga en esta agua se convertirá en mapache.-  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
-Y eso fue lo que pasó.- contó Kai apesadumbrado.  
  
-Eso es terrible.- comentó Sammy poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico para consolarlo.  
  
-Sí, sí, muy bonito, pero ¿A que horas nos van a servir la comida?- reclamó Kane.- ¡Ya ladro de hambre!-  
  
- Ah, sí, ya casi está lista. ¡Perdón por la tardanza!- se disculpó Rei quien ya se había liberado de las cuerdas de Arika.  
  
Rei se disponía a trabajar cuando escuchó un ruido fuera de la cocina. ¡CRACK!  
  
-¿Pero qué fue eso?- se preguntó extrañado.  
  
Cuando salieron todos de la cocina, se encontraron a un grupo de personas en medio del restaurante destrozando el piso con picos y palas.  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios se supone que hacen?!-  
  
  
  
Si quieren saber porqué hay una excavación en la cafetería, y porqué Rei había estado preparando sopa a pesar de que nadie se la pidió, tendrán que esperarse hasta el próximo capítulo, porque esta historia:  
  
CONTINUARÁ....  
  
MIZAKI: OO;; "¡¿Kaisito Mapachito?!" ¡Valla, creo que las vacaciones y ver tanto "Ranma ½ me afectaron el cerebro! En fin, sé este capítulo estuvo más corto que los demás, así que pido disculpas por eso, pero era para actualizar más rápido, además de que hace mucho que no escribía cuentos de dos capítulos. Ahora sí pasemos a:  
  
LOS ANIME AWARDS  
  
En el capítulo anterior les pregunté:  
  
¿Cuál es su personaje chino favorito?  
  
a.-) Rei Kon  
  
b.-) Lee  
  
c.-) Li Syaoran  
  
d.-) El chinito que sale en Gundam Wing cuyo nombre acabo de olvidar. ..;;  
  
e.-) Algún otro.  
  
MIZAKI: Y el ganador con un punto más que Lee es:  
  
¡Rei Kon!  
  
REI: E-este, muchas gracias a todos. nn Aquí tengo un discurso preparado para esta ocasión, ¡Ejem!: Todo esto no pudo haber sido posible si no hubiera usado el Shampoo marca...  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Ya se te acabó el tiempo! Además no me gusta poner propaganda gratuita en mis fanfics... bueno sí me gusta pero ahorita no estoy de humor. Y ahora pasemos a la siguiente pregunta. Como habrán notado, siempre gana un personaje de Beyblade, lo cual es lógico porque estamos en la sección de Beyblade, así que esta vez van a estar puros personajes de Beyblade, así que la pregunta es:  
  
Si tuvieras que elegirle una pareja a Kai ¿Cuál sería?  
  
a.)Takao Kinomiya  
  
b.)Rei Kon  
  
c.)Wyatt  
  
d.)Hillary  
  
e.)Max Mizuhara  
  
f.)Boris (Oo Agh! ¿Cómo se me pudo haber ocurrido?)  
  
g.)Algún Demolition Boy  
  
h.)Algún otro personaje.  
  
MIZAKI: ¡Wow, son muchos nominados! Como se habrán dado cuenta, Hillary es la única mujer en la lista, es que por alguna razón dudo que Kai sea capaz de tener una relación sentimental heterosexual, y bueno, la neta esta vez no se ni quien ganará, sería interesante conocer su opinión. Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. ¡Nos vemos!  
  
FÉ DE ERRATAS: En el capítulo cinco cometí un error imperdonable al escribir que Marian era la hermana de Ozuma. ¡¡¿¿Cómo se me ocurre??!! ¡¡¡Gomen gome gomen gomen gomen!!! uu Por cierto, eso del huevo mutante fue idea de mi hermano. J   
  
Jueves 22 de julio de 2004 


	8. Servicio Social II

**Cosas que nunca verás en Beyblade **

Por: Mizaki Shidou.

Mizaki¡Hey miren¡Va a ver un eclipse solar, esto es un fenómeno que ocurre después de un laaaaaaargo periodo de tiempo¿Saben lo que significa¡Así es¡Es tiempo de que actualice¡Síii! Hola de nuevo, sé que deben de haberse desesperado mucho conmigo ya que me tardé DEMASIADO en actualizar; en verdad me siento muy apenada por esto y les pido disculpas por faltarles al respeto de esa manera. El motivo de mi larga ausencia se debe a que todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas tenemos altas y bajas, y en lo que se refiere a mi computadora y a mí, tuvimos demasiadas bajas durante mucho tiempo, aún así, escribir fanfics no es algo que quiera dejar de hacer así como así, por eso he decidido continuar. Bueno, aquí está por fin el nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, pero antes responderé algunos reviews.

A Agumon Girl¿Ya leíste todos los capítulos¡Valla, eso sí es tener valor y paciencia! Je je je. Gracias por tus comentarios, y tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias. Espero que sigas leyendo estas locuras, y ¡Sí los haré sufrir más¡MWUAJAJAJAJA! Mejor me calmo. Gracias por escribir. J

A Azuka Shitenshi¡Arigato! En lo personal a mí tampoco me llama mucho la atención el yaoi, aunque creo que siempre hay un roto para un descosido y tal vez Kai si pueda llegar a encajar con alguien sólo por una vez en su triste vida (y si no, el chico va a necesitar ayuda sicológica urgentemente) aunque no sean las parejas que propuse. Que bueno que te gusta mi fanfic, y a pesar de que no lo haya actualizado pronto, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste. ¡Ah, sí! Seguiré tu consejo. ññ

A El Conejo de Pascua¡Mala¡No me trajiste ni un solo huevo! TT No me hagas caso, ja ja. Gracias por el review. ¡A mí también me gusta Kaisito Mapachito¡Waaaaiiii! o Es verdad, el Sr. Dickenson y Boris son unos malvados, pero ¿Acaso no son así todos los que mangonean a los pequeños niños que son demasiado ignorantes o estúpidos como para saber que los están explotando y atentando contra sus derechos¡Sniff¡Qué triste es la vida! Por cierto, si quieres el guiso ese de la noche de Walpurgis te recomiendo que vallas a el pub "La Cabeza de Cerdo" en Hogsmeade, donde te lo venden a muy buen precio, lo malo es que corres el peligro de que te lo sirvan con todo y una rata muerta flotando en el caldo. ¡Guak¡Nos vemos!

A Nephra¡AAAH¡Por favor perdóname la vida! XO Perdón por actualizar tan tarde, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, en fin ¿Kai y Lee son tus nuevos psicólogos? Espero que te puedan ayudar porque lo único que hace Rei conmigo es quitarme el dinero para irse de vacaciones con Mao y Salima.¡Y a mí no me invita¡No es justo! TT Respecto a tu pregunta, el Jan Karlo que aparece en esta historia, no es Enrike, sino un personaje de mi autoría. Verás, cuando lo creé quería hacer al típico niño rico y presumido, mas o menos como Kuno Tatewaki pero en guapo, pero como a mi también el personaje me recordaba mucho a Enrike, lo llamé Jan Karlo en su honor. (¡No manches, qué original soy! ) Lo curioso es que este caso es todo lo contrario al de Kane, otro de mis personajes a quien le puso ese nombre sin saber de la existencia del Kane de V-force. ¡Uff! Bueno creo que me pasé de rollera. Gracias por escribir, y espero que te guste este capítulo.

A Inukino de Kon: Perdón por no haberte respondido antes, pero yo acostumbro responder dentro de los capítulos que actualizo. Sí tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias, sólo te pido que tengas algo de paciencia porque tal vez ponga lo que me pides en otro capítulo más adelante. Gracias por el review.

Ahora sí ¡COOORRE CAPÍTULO!

**Capítulo 8 "Servicio Social"  
Parte II: Una maldición maldita**

Rei se disponía a trabajar cuando escuchó un ruido fuera de la cocina. ¡CRACK!

¿Pero qué fue eso?- se preguntó extrañado.

Cuando salieron todos de la cocina, se encontraron a un grupo de personas en medio del restaurante destrozando el piso con picos y palas.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que hacen!-

¡Un momento!- protestó Rei - ¡Mizaki copió los últimos renglones del capítulo pasado y los pegó aquí¡Eso es trampa!

Em... este... es que lo hice para que los lectores se acuerden de lo que está pasando, como llevo años sin actualizar de seguro ya nadie se acuerda de lo que trata la historia, de hecho se me hace que ya ni tengo lectores.

¡Sí, sí, como sea, pero ya continúa¡Quiero saber qué demonios pasa!- exclamó Kane impacientemente.

Bueno, ya cálmense, como decía, todos encontraron a unas personas haciendo una excavación

-¿Qué demonios se supone que hacen!- gritó Kai ante tal espectáculo.

¡Cavando, desde luego! Ni modo que estemos tomando el té.- respondió insolentemente uno de los intrusos.

Se trataba de un muchacho de cabello negro recogido en una trenza, mejor conocido en el bajo mundo como Ranma Saotome, "El rey de los travestís".

¡Oye, yo no soy el rey de los travestís!

Si lo eres.

¡Que no!

¡Que si!

¡Que no, que no, que no, que no!

¡Que sí, que sí, que sí, que ... ¡Un momento¡Estoy desperdiciando espacio!

Exactamente, y resulta muy desagradable.- dijo el otro intruso que era ni más ni menos que Ryouga Hibiki.

¡Dejémonos de rodeos y dediquémonos a cavar, ya!- Exclamó Mousse, clavando su pico, desde luego que el chico era tan cegatón que en vez de clavarlo en el suelo lo hizo en el pie de Kai.

¡POR UNA #&/&/&!- Chilló Hiwatari adolorido.- ¡Kenny¿Cómo permitiste que entraran estos sicópatas!

Es que estaba demasiado ocupado como para darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.- se excusó Kenny sin quitar los ojos de la computadora.

Con "ocupado" quiere decir que "Estaba demasiado embobado mirando páginas pornográficas en Internet como para que le importe si hacen un hoyo en el restaurante o no" - explicó Yuki.

¿Páginas pornográficas?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

Sí, eso dije. ¿Acaso están sordos?-

Disculpa, es que como buenos personajes de anime que somos, tenemos la costumbre de que cuando alguien dice algo impactante, tenemos que repetirlo en forma de pregunta por más estúpido que se oiga.- replicó Rei.

Takao mordió el huevo mutante que había atrapado (Que por cierto era uno de los Huevo Poetas) y se puso detrás de Kenny para ver lo que había en la computadora.

¡Órale, lo que decía la niña rara es cierto¡El jefe está viendo una página con fotografías de Mao desnuda¡Oh la lá-

¡Takao, no te metas en mis asuntos!- reclamó Kenny, rojo como un tomate.

¡Que vergüenza me dan!- los sermoneó Rei- Un verdadero caballero se respeta a si mismo y a las mujeres y no se anda alborotando las hormonas viendo páginas XXX. ¡Un momento¿Dijeron que había fotos de Mao, desnuda! A ver...-

Y mucho antes de que yo empezara a escribir este enunciado, todos los hombres que había ahí, incluidos Ranma, Ryouga y Mousse ya se habían reunido en torno a la computadora para ver las lascivas imágenes. Los únicos varones que no sucumbieron a la calenturienta tentación fueron Max, quien era demasiado inocente como para que eso le llamara la atención y Kai, quien tal vez era demasiado maduro para eso, o no podía ir porque le dolía el pie, o tal vez porque como muchos sospechamos, él es medio gay.

¡Hombres!- se quejaron Yuki, Arika, Sammy y Shampoo mientras escuchaban la sarta de tonterías de sus compañeros del sexo opuesto.

¡Tanta carne y yo chimuelo!

Mao será muy odiosa, pero no podemos negar que tiene mucha "pechonalidad"

¡Aja¡Con ella, la "Tetanic" se queda corta!

Chicos, tenemos que seguir excavando.- dijo Shampoo.

Sus compañeros no le hicieron el menor caso.

¿Me oyeron?

Naturalmente la respuesta es no. Fue entonces que la china decidió que debía de usar la artillería pesada. Y de pronto, en una escena muy PG-13 pero también muy digna de "Ranma ½" Shampoo se abrió su camisa enseñando a sus dos "gemelitas".

¡Chiiicooooos!- los llamó la muchacha en un tono muy seductor.

Los hombres voltearon al ver en vivo y a todo color lo que habían visto en la computadora y se acercaron anonadados. Takao estiró su mano en un intento de tocarle los "melones" a la china pero de una patada rápida lo mandó contra la pared noqueándolo al instante.

¡Hentai, eso no se hace!- gritó- ¿Alguien más quiere intentarlo?

Todos voltearon a ver el cuerpo desmayado de Kinomiya y las grietas que se habían hecho en la pared por el impacto y luego vieron a la chava con la camisa abrochada y en posición de ataque. Ante esto lo único que hicieron fue mover la cabeza de derecha a izquierda como tarados.

¿Verdad que no¡Ahora a excavar!-

¡Hey¿Qué creen que hacen¡Están dañando una propiedad ajena!- intervino Kai.

¡Y a nosotros que nos importa!- respondieron los intrusos mientras continuaban cavando.

Al menos podrían decirnos porqué están cavando.- sugirió Max en un tono muy razonable.

Según este mapa de un mantel de WacDonald's aquí se encuentra el Manantial del Hombre Ahogado. ¡Eso significa que con sólo cavar unos cuantos metros bajo tierra me libraré de mi maldición¡Ya no me convertiré en cerdo y por fin tendré el valor para salir con Akane, hacer que se enamore de mí, convertirla en mi novia y luego nos casaremos y tendremos siete hijos, quince nietos, un gato, un hamster y un perico!- explicó Ryouga llorando de la felicidad.

¡No digas tonterías!- gritó Ranma aplicándole la técnica de las castañas calientes a Ryouga.

¡Un momento¿Dijiste que aquí estaba el Manantial del Hombre Ahogado?- inquirió Kai emocionado.- ¡Pues entonces cavemos!

¿Qué no habías dicho que hacer eso era dañar a la propiedad ajena, Kai?- Cuestionó Kenny.

¿Y a mí qué fregados me importa¡Esta es mi oportunidad para dejar de convertirme en mapache!

¡Sí a cavar!- exclamó Arika entusiasmada mientras ella y Hiwatari tomaban unas palas

¡Nosotros ayudamos!- se ofrecieron Rei y Max

Oigan,- titubeó Takeo incómodamente- ¿A qué horas nos van a servir la comida?

Este... dejé todos los platillos a medias en la cocina, si quieren pueden terminar de prepararlos.

¡Pero qué mal servicio¡Mejor me largo!- se quejó Jan Karlo.

La única razón por la que Sammy, Takeo, Yuki y Kane no hicieron lo mismo que Jan Karlo es porque son mis personajes favoritos y como yo los creé no tienen más opción que hacer lo que les mande. Así que, no teniendo otra cosa mejor que hacer se fueron a la cocina a terminar de preparar sus alimentos. Kenny por su parte siguió viendo sus paginitas en la compu hasta que se le metió un virus que le borró el disco duro y el chico no hizo más que llorar durante horas, mientras que los demás cavaban y cavaban y cavaban y cavaban y... bueno, creo que la situación quedó muy bien explicada.

OOO

Oigan, como que ya me cansé de cavar.- comentó Mousse después de dos horas de excavación.

Sí, yo creo que sería más fácil hacer volar las rocas con mi técnica especial.-Dijo Ryouga limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

¡Un momento, imbécil! Si eres capaz de hacer eso¿Por qué demonios no lo hiciste desde un principio?-reclamó Ranma

Es que nadie me lo había pedido. nn;;

¡Baka!-Saotome estuvo a punto de pegarle con la pala pero se arrepintió.- ¡Haz esa cosa de una vez!

Todos se hicieron a un lado y Ryouga aplicó esa técnica de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme que consiste en hacer explotar las cosas con el toque de un solo dedo.

Al solo toque del dedo de Ryouga el piso voló en mil pedazos. Todos se echaron al suelo y cuando el polvo causado por la explosión se hubo disipado notaron que había un gran boquete de cuyo centro salían chorros de agua.

¡El manantial del hombre ahogado!- exclamó Mousse jubiloso.

Todos los "malditos" corrieron a empaparse de las aguas de la fuente milagrosa.

¡Sí, por fin dejaré de convertirme en... ¿Qué demonios!- gritó Ranma al darse cuenta que se había vuelto a transformar en la chica pelirroja.

Los demás no pudieron quejarse, bueno al menos en idioma humano.

¡Hey, Kaisito Mapachito está de vuelta!- dijo Sammy saliendo de la cocina y abrazando a Kai-mapache.

Parece ser que rompieron la tubería.- comentó Yuki.

¡Kuiii¡Kuiii!- chilló P-chan señalando algo brilloso que había encontrado entre los escombros.

Es un cofre. ¿Qué tendrÿ- inquirió Arika al ver el hallazgo.

Ranma tomó el cofre y lo abrió con facilidad, pero entonces... ¡BOOM! Una gran explosión agitó la cafetería dejando a todos cubiertos de una pasta rosa por alguna inexplicable razón.

¡Gomen, se nos pasó la mano con la levadura cuando hacíamos el pastel de Sammy!- se disculpó Takeo saliendo de la cocina junto con el resto de sus amigos.

Pero, la sopa está bien. ¿Verdad?- preguntó Rei angustiado.

Sí, claro. oo;;

¡Yuju! nn

¿Quieren dejarse de estupideces y ponerme atención, malditos escuincles!

Quien había exclamado esto era una criatura demoníaca con forma seudo humana parecida a una gárgola. Tenía dos pares de alas, garras en los pies y en las manos, cuernos enormes y poderosos, y unos ojos más rojos, malignos y poderosos que los que solemos tener cuando nos levantamos para ir a la escuela después de una noche de ponernos hasta atrás con unas buenas cervezas.

Todos se quedaron viendo al horrible ser con una expresión perdida en el rostro, como quien siente que está viviendo una pesadilla.

Entonces...

¿Y tú qué?- preguntó Kane

¿Qué de qué?- le espetó el ser.

Sí ¿A qué horas llegaste¿Qué pex con tu vida?

Salí del cofre del que me liberaron, pero esa maldita explosión opacó mi fantástica aparición (Mizaki¡Eso rima! OO ¡Noooo!) Pero ahora que todos me están haciendo caso es momento de que ¡Tiemblen ante mí, el demonio Karaat¡Muajajajaja!

¡Un momento!- intervino Kenny ojeando una revista de anime- ¡Según esto, usted es tan falso como "Dragon Ball AF"!

¿Sabes qué? Si sobrevives ¡Consíguete una vida, nerd!- replicó Karaat lanzando un rayo de energía que mató al chico al instante.

Oh my God, they killed Kenny!

You bastard!

Reclamaron Arika y Yuki al estilo South Park, en cambio, el demonio se puso a reír estúpidamente de la misma manera en que se ríen los villanos estúpidos de las caricaturas estúpidas.

¡No tienen salida!- decía- ¡Ustedes, patéticos mortales sufrirán una muerte horrible y dolorosa a menos que me ofrezcan a una virgen en sacrificio!

Las únicas chicas que quedaban se observaron entre si. Ranma buscó una tetera con agua caliente pero para su desgracia no encontró ni una, decidió hacer lo mismo que sus compañeras; buscar a un chivo expiatorio.

¡Yo no soy virgen!- soltó Arika al sentir que las miradas las demás se centraban en ella.

¿Y a qué horas perdiste la virginidad?- preguntó Yuki incrédula.

Todo pasó "una noche de copas, una noche loca" en la que Trunksito, Kai, Tom Welling, Daniel Radcliffe, Syaoran y yo fuimos a un motel y...

Eso es lo que TÚ quisieras que pasara, pervertida .

O.K, mentí, pero se vale soñar ¿No?

Entonces, Sammy apretó los puños fuertemente y se acercó a las dos chicas con una mirada de decisión.

Cuida a Kaisito-mapachito por mi.- pidió mientras le entregaba el mapache a Arika.

Ante este gesto, su compañera comprendió perfectamente lo que la rubia iba a hacer y trató de evitarlo.

Sammy-chan, tú no tienes por que...

No trates de detenerme, Arika. Mi decisión es irrevocable.

La joven caminó hacia donde estaba el demonio pero luego retrocedió.

No, mejor no... ¡Esperen, sí lo haré!... emm no creo que siempre no...

¡YA HAZLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- Gritó Yuki, quien sin decir "agua va" le pegó una buena patada en el trasero.

Sammy cayó a los pies del demonio, el cual se inclinó analizando a su víctima...

Silencio...

Después...

¿Quieres un caramelo?- ofreció la niña con una gran y tierna sonrisa.

El demonio parpadeó consternado e inquirió.

¿De qué son?

De coco, vos sos mi mejor amigo.

Karaat tomó el dulce, le dio una mordida y con una expresión de asco lo aventó lejos.

Sammy no pareció haber tomado tan bien esta reacción, ya que los ojos de la rubia se ocultaron tras su cabello y un aura maligna la envolvió completamente.

Puedes ser un malvado demonio pervertido. Puedes matar a un inocente. ¡Pero nunca en la vida te perdonaré que hayas rechazado uno de mis caramelos¿Entendiste!

El cuerpo de la chica sufrió una transformación demoníaca. Creció unos centímetros, le salieron un par de alas rojas como la sangre, su cabello se encrespó y oscureció, y sus ojos se enrojecieron. Karaat hizo una sonrisa burlona al reconocer a su antigua compañera.

¡Hola Belial!- saludó Karaat- La última vez que te vi, estabas atrapada en un oso de peluche.

Eso no importa.-replicó- Ahora tenemos que arreglar cuentas. ¡Págame el peso que me debes!

¡No lo haré¡Ni siquiera me gasté el dinero; lo usé para comprarme un chicle pero la moneda se quedó atorada en la máquina de chicles, así que si la quieres, sácala tú, esa ya no es mi bronca!

¡Devuélveme mi dinero!

¡Dame mi chicle!

¡A caray! Estos chamucos nomás se están peleando por estupideces.- comentó Kane

Son exactamente iguales que los humanos.- dijo Rei sorbiendo su sopita.

Ambos demonios se agarraron a trancazos ante los emocionados ojos de los espectadores; pero media hora después el asunto comenzaba a tornarse monótono.

Cómo que esto ya cansó¿No?- opinó Arika bostezando.

Sí, esto es más aburrido que una de esas batallas de 50 episodios de Dragon Ball Z- Concordó Max.

Mejor ya vámonos, nomás estamos haciendo bulto aquí.- propuso Ranma.

Además de que nunca nos sirvieron la comida.- se quejó Takeo.

Todos los personajes invitados estaban por irse cuando un giro de 180 grados en la pelea demoníaca los hizo detenerse.

Karaat había lanzado una bola de energía tan fuerte a su rival, que Belial había sido arrojada hasta el otro extremo del cuarto y había chocado contra la pared.

Ella había quedado tan maltrecha por el ataque que se había desmayado volviendo a ser Sammy.

Karaat estaba a punto de dar el golpe final cuando...

¡Alto ahí!

Un tropel de abogados entró al restaurante y se paró justo en frente del demonio.

Disculpe señor Karaat; tenemos una demanda contra usted por causar daños al local, y tendrá que pagarla si no quiere terminar en la cárcel viendo los torneos de la BBA durante todo el día.- dijo un abogado.

¡No, todo menos eso¿Cuánto tengo que pagar?

Serían unos 123,456, 789,908, 765 pesos.

¡Es mucho dinero, me quedaré en bancarrota y no podré comprar chicles¡Nooooo!

OOO

Después de tanto tiempo, Takao Kinomiya se despertó al fin de su largo desmayo. Le dolía la cabeza y se encontraba más confundido que de costumbre; sobre todo porque no recordaba que el restaurante estuviera tan destruido como lo estaba ahora ante sus ojos.

Viejo... ¿Qué pasó?- inquirió débilmente.

Es algo complicado de explicar. Resulta que todos terminamos cavando un gran agujero para encontrar el manantial del hombre ahogado, pero lo único que logramos fue romper la tubería. Después encontramos una extraña caja dorada, y liberamos accidentalmente al demonio Karaat quien mató a Kenny y amenazó con destruirnos, pero entonces la chica rubia también se transformó en demonio y peleó contra el otro monstruo. Todo hubiera estado perdido de no ser por la intervención de unos abogados que demandaron a Karaat. Al final todos se fueron, y nos enteramos que todo este desastre era a causa de la competencia ya que el dueño de WacDonnald's había repartido esos mapas que decían que aquí estaba el manantial del hombre ahogado para que el demonio Karaat fuera liberado y destruyera el restaurante por completo.- explicó Rei.- Sí entendiste ¿Verdad?

No entiendo absolutamente nada, sólo sé que todo está destruido y que el jefe está muerto... Pero la sopa está bien ¿Verdad?

Sí -¡Yuju! J

Pero ya me la comí.

¡Nooo! TT

Después de que Takao hizo un berrinche por la sopa, y que todos los demás se habían ido, los Bladebreakers decidieron retirarse a sus casas, sólo para ser detenidos por un nuevo tropel de abogados.

Disculpen jóvenes, pero debido a que el restaurante ha sido destruido, y a que todavía no han pagado la deuda de su representante, me temo que tendrán que trabajar en otro local del dueño de esta cadena de comida rápida.

Los chicos se quedaron asombrados por un momento, ya que no sospechaban que iban a tener que seguir trabajando.

Esto no me da muy buena espina...- murmuró Rei.

OOO

¡Agh¿Por qué demonios tengo qué presentarme así al trabajo?- gruñó Kai-mapache.

Velo por el lado amable, al menos tú no tienes los mismos problemas de espacio que nosotros, además creo que le gustas a esa ardilla texana.- comentó Max agachándose para no pegarse contra el techo del restaurante.

Esto es muy curioso.- comentó Rei- ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el dueño de Café MaBelle también tenía un restaurante debajo del mar?

¡Este traje de buzo me incomoda!- Reclamó Takao- Me pregunto qué pasará si me quito el casco.

¡Dejen de platicar y trabajen, que el tiempo es dinero!- ordenó su nuevo jefe.

¡Sí, Don Cangrejo!- contestaron todos.

¡Me encanta trabar¿Verdad que esto es divertido¡Jajajajajaja!- se rió Bob Esponja Cuadrada quitándose los brazos

No es posible, además de estar bajo el mar, estoy rodeado de ímbéciles.- se lamentó Kai.

Bienvenido al infierno.- dijo Calamardo mientras veía cómo Takao se ahogaba por quitarse el casco, Kai se desesperaba, Bob Esponja hacía idioteces, Arenita perseguía al mapache azul y un día más apenas comenzaba en Fondo de Bikini.  
¡OWARI!

Mizaki¡Yuju! Por fin terminé:).Espero que les haya gustado. Ahorita tengo un poco de prisa, así que me disculpo por no haber editado bien este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!

7 Abril 2005


End file.
